


Experrectus Mortem

by psychopaula3110



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad Hermione Granger, Bad Ron Weasley, Dark Harry, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Dudley Dursley, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopaula3110/pseuds/psychopaula3110
Summary: Había cosas que un mago no podía hacer, eso lo sabía, había cosas que un squib nunca lograría y eso su familia se encargó al igual que la mayoría de recalcarle, sin embargo el demostraria que no importaba si la magia estaba de tu lado.Por qué esto no los salvaría.Radmus Lestrange lo sabía y lo lograría.A su lado un periódico que mostraba la foto de personas reteniendo a un salvador, un salvador que deslizaba un piedra en su bolsillo.El científico lo ignoro, puesto que para el las personas de la foto morirían por esa pequeña creación suya.Pero realmente la soberbia y el rencor ciegan del verdadero peligroUno incluso que nosotros mismos creamos
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Harry Potter, Merle Dixon/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 38
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este es mi primer fic con esta temática , ya querés post guerra mágica,; y antes, durante y después de la infección zombie ahora 
> 
> Por alguna razón no me dejó poner el shipp de Merle Dixon/Draco Malfoy ya que si es un shipp que hice canon en mi fic no idea de por que
> 
> Y al parecer mi resumen era demasiado largo asi que pedí ayuda para crear otro , por qué el original era demasiado bonito para cortarlo

El resentimiento es el peor de todos los venenos. Capaz de segarnos hacernos cometer las peores atrocidades.

Pero esa es la naturaleza humana, ¿No?.

Para Radmus Lestrange el resentimiento era la fuerza motora que impulsó la obra de su vida; un virus sin nombre, pero con un proposito elevado, tal como alguna vez dijo el hombre de barba larga y nariz torcida:

Por un bien mayor.

Eliminar a aquella maldita raza que lo había rechazado y a muchos otros sólo por no tener un núcleo magico formado.

Los magos.

Y el, un Squib.

Se rió de Voldemort por perder de una manera tan absurda contra un mocoso de diecisiete años; ¿De qué mierda le sirvió su treatrito de resurrección y esas supuestas anclas la inmortalidad?.

Los magos eran tan soberbios, menospreciando lo que la gente sin magia podía hacer.

Pero el... 

El arreglaría eso.

Vio entonces la foto en el periódico de un Harry Potter herido y con cara de querer morir. Al fijarse bien, notó que la manos de las sonrientes personas a su alrededor parecian estar reteniendolo para la foto. 

De fondo, un castillo destruido.

El titular decía: 

  
*"El-Niño-que-vivo-para-vencer"*   
La milagrosa resurrección de un héroe.

  
Sintió un poco de lástima por el niño; sacrificar su vida por personas que ya estaban condenadas...

  
Pero eso también le dió una idea; lo hermoso sería ver perecer a ese joven amanos de su creación, entonces ni la magia ni nada podría traer de vuelta al héroe que sobrevivió al señor oscuro y la maldición asesina.

  
Lastimosamente, el resentimiento también nos sega al peligro que nos exponemos nosotros mismos...

  
Y Harry tenía sus propios secretos.

Tal vez si no hubiese estado tan obsesionado con el rostro del salvador, habría notado la piedra que el Harry de la foto deslizó disimuladamente en su bolsillo.

\--------------------------

**Prólogo de una muerte no anunciada y de una nueva vida regalada**

La guerra había a terminado y a pesar de que casi perder a varias de las personas que quería, logró salvar a algunos más de lo esperado.

Al profesor Snape lo salvó de la mordedura de Nagini con lagrimas de fénix. El no odiaba al profesor, sólo creía que era muy amargado y no podía verle morir. Otro de los que lograron salvarse fue Fred, que por poco lo golpea la maldición asesina pero se movió a tiempo estrellándose con un pilar y simplemente quedandose inconsciente, de los males el menor.

Ahora Hogwarts estaba en reconstrucción, el mundo era libre de un maniático genocida. Se suponia que ya podía relajarse, sin embargo se viene enterando que… fue una maldita farsa. 

¡TODO!.

Su vida, su familia,  
Los Dursley lo trataban como perro y lo dejaban sin comer o vestir decentemente simplemente por que eran unos hijos de puta. Resulta que recibían dinero para su manutención y ellos jamás le dijeron. En la escuela, enviaron a Hagrid para meterle en la cabeza que los Gryffindors eran mejores, los Weasley (no todos) esperaban para conocerle y colgarse de su fama. Draco era un buen niño, pero inseguro y triste por los prejuicios que caían sobre el, de hecho se habían hecho amigos poco después de la fiesta de Slughorn donde, salió corriendo tras de el y lo encaró, hablaron sin insultarse, Draco se rompió delante de el, le dijo lo que pasaba lo triste que se sentía. El de verdad quería ser su amigo pero creyó que no era suficiente para un salvador del mundo y que por eso lo comenzó a molestar, Harry por durante parte, le habló sobre su vida, las mentiras que el mundo mágico inventó, de su sufrimiento e incluso de que estaba por entrar a Slytherin pero pidió que lo dejaran en Gryffindor y ahora se arrepentía. Draco y el bromearon un rato, el rubio le confesó que había sido marcado a la fuerza para evitar que lo hicieran con su madre, pero que el odiaba esta guerra tanto como Harry, así los encontró Snape hablando y bromeando en una escalera oscura y escondida dónde podian ser ellos.

Tanto Draco, como su grupo de amigos sufrían de lo mismo. Una noche estaban el y Harry en la torre de astronomía, después de que Ron y Harry se pelearan de nuevo, no quería volver a su habitación y se fue a la torre dónde escondido se puso a llorar de frustración. 

Odiaba a Ron. Odiaba a Gryfindor y sobre todo a la maldita Hogwarts, ojalá se cayera en pedazos.

Pero sintió como una mano se ponía en su hombro, era Draco, que al parecer lo había visto correr, mientras hacía sus rondas de prefecto.

Sólo se dejó abrazar por el rubio mientras lloraba en su hombro. Al cabo de un rato se quedaron allí, sin hablar, sólo ellos juntos mientras Harry apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. Un rato después, Pansy Parkinson buscando a Draco encontró esta escena, pero con Harry semi dormido y rastros de lagrimas secas en la cara.

Al parecer Draco le contó a Pansy parte de la historia, ya que había despertado en una habitación de la casa de Slytherin, pero se relajó cuando la casa entera lo recibió bien después de escuchar su historia. Supieron entonces que el debía pertenecer a Slytherin desde un principio y ahora lo confirmaba, incluso algunos primeros años le pidieron hablar parsel y cuando silbo todos lo vieron sorprendido, icluso las serpientes encantadas de la chimenea empezaron a hablar con el , nadie sabía que se movian hasta que Harry llegó.

Despues de eso se volvió un Slytherin honorario y cuando de verdad odiaba a su casa entera desaparecía para dormir en el cuarto de Draco, incluso había otra cama en la habitación del rubio que apareció un dia, dónde hacían pijamadas y todo, eran inseparables, incluso fuera de la casa de las serpientes se hicieron amigos. Desde luego que Ron le reclamaba esto al igual que Seamus y mas de la casa, ahí supo que el no era un leon si no una serpiente. Los ignoró tanto que dejó de asitir a la sala común a dormir e incluso comenzó a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin, un cambio para muchos, tanto que empezaron a ser extraños.

Su vida estudiantil fue en pique despues de eso, ya que los Gryffidor lo llamaban traidor y le molestaban con eso, aun que para su sorpresa, las casas azul y amarillo comenzaron a defenderlo, dejando a la casa de los leones entre la espada y la pared.

En el rango de tiempo de un mes, oficialmente dejó de ser un Gryffindor, pero jamás en ese año le cambiaron de casa y eso lo enojo demasiado, asi que como el mocoso rebelde que es, le pidió un uniforme slytherin a Theo Nott quien tenia uno que le quedaba chico y ese dia salió como un Slytherin más, se veía diferente, incluso minutos antes Daphne y Pansy lo agarraron de econejillo de indias y peinaron su cabello e incluso lo maquillaron. Contrario a cualquier pronostico, le gusto no verse como alma en pena de lo pálido que antes estaba, y le alborotaron más sus risos, oficialmnete Harry se graduó de Hogwarts como un Slytherin ya que al final, el propio Sombrero Seleccionador lo reposiciono como uno en su ultimo año después de la guerra en la se la paso pegado a Ron Hermione en un vago intento de reformar su amistad y por Merlin que casi les suelta un avada. Por suerte, al final fueron atrapados por carroñeros llevados al la mansión malfoy y ayudados por Draco, ahí encontraron a Luna y a todos se los llevo Donby, (ok punto final en esa parte), desgraciadamente el elfo murió, pero logró salvar a todos menos al rubio que se quedo para cubrir sus huellas.

Después de la batalla de Hogwarts y matar a Voldy, decidió que acabaría su estudio a pesar de que lo querían convencer para que entrara a trabajar al ministerio como auror.

¡Pero el no quería ser un jodido auror!. No deseaba ser como el bastardo de su padre o fl cobarde de su padrino.

Así que terminó la escuela y se graduó con los Slytherin mientras que los Gryffidor se quedaron con un amargo sabor de boca. 

Harry fue muy feliz ese ultimo año y consiguió un titulo de honores en pocicones y transfiguraciones. (Contrario a todo pronostico) McGonagall no se enojó, incluso le felicitó, pero que decir de Dumbledore, el si estaba furioso pero no podia hacer nada.

A los 17 años Harry aplicó para la carrera de medimago y todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando Severus Snape lo nombró su aprendiz, estaban histéricos ante el giro de eventos que su salvador había tomado, claro que muchos estaban insatisfechos con el rumbo del niño que vivio, entre ellos los weasley, Ginebra Weasley, ella se puso mas que furiosa al saberse ignorada por el salvador del mundo.

¡Ella debía ser la siguiente Lady potter!, Pero no. Después de la guerra el maldito la ignoró mientras se apartaba del ojo publico y hacia una carrera mediocre de sanador y no de auror como se había planeado, de alguna forma logró ratar a Dumbledore y eso los dejaba como unos tontos, de hecho la ultima vez que se vieron juntos fue en una fotografía tomada con el castillo Hogwarts medio derrumbado de fondo, mientras el se veía completamente incomodo con ellos a su lado, lo sorprendente fue que de improviso jaló a Malfoy y lo puso a su lado derecho y entonces si sonrió, como si fuera más su amigo que ellos. Después de eso durante un tiempo los ignoró, aún que seguía en contacto con Lovegood y Longbottom, ignorado deliberadamente a su familia en especial a ella y a Ron. Cada carta enviada regresaba sin ser abierta, pero eso no detendría sus planes, habia decidió que seria Lady Potter, sin importar el medio o el precio y eso incluía usar amortentia.

Lo que no pensó es que siendo el aprendiz de Severus Snape aprendió a identificar las pociones, incluso si venían aplicadas en objetos o paquetes, así que la primera vez que recibió la primera carta de Ginny empapada en amortentria, tuvo el inconveniente (o la suerte) de que Snape estuviera a su lado y pudiera identificar la pocion, pudiendo devolver el correo sin abrir, para Harry eso fue un shock; los que creían eran sus amigos ahora querían atarlo a algo que el no quería. Comenzó a hiperventilarse y llorar, Severus le abrazó y le permitió llorar en sus brazos, con 18 años Harry era un niño roto y muy cansado, Snape lo sabía y por eso lo protegió. 

Severus le recomendó que se tomara unos días para que visitara a Andrómeda, quien lo había acogido después de la guerra, ya que con la muerte de Remus y Tonks le habían dejado el apadrinamiento de su hijo a Harry, que se tomó enserio lo de su papel de padrino/padre y cada que podía los visitaba, salía a pasear con Teddy a algún parque muggle y le compraba juguetes tanto muggles como mágicos. El amaba al niño y la idea de tomarse unos días de vacaciones con ellos no sonaba mal, así que empacó sus cosas de Grimimauld Place y le pidió a Kreacher que limpiara la casa para cuando volviera, pero sobre todo que no dejara a nadie que no fuera Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape o el mismo a la casa, a no ser que ellos llegaran acompañados. Kreacher obedeció feliz, Harry se fue por flu, dejando la chimenea se cerrada a todo aquél no fueran esa tres personas.

El fin de semana fue tranquilo y hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por la citación del minstro shakelbot para que Harry se presentara a recibir la orden de merlin primera clase por sus actos heroicos en la guerra, la fecha del evento tendría lugar dos meses a partir de ese dia.

Harry se artó y prefirió entrar a la casa, esa estúpida carta le había arruinado su fin de semana. Se encerró en su habitación a llorar, quedándose dormido.

Un rato después, a la hora de la merienda, Andrómeda fue a su habitación y lo encontró dormido en una posición fetal en la cama con lagrimas secas en sus mejillas, ella de verdad amaba a ese niño, asi que se acercó a la cama y lo movió para despertarlo. Unos segundos después, Harry se espabiló aún con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja para tomar la merienda, (un emparedado y un té con miel que los comió con felicidad).  
  
-Harry se que duele, pero debes afrontar la realidad-. Dijo Andrómeda. –Es el precio de un titulo como el tuyo....

Harry casi escupe el emparedado hasta que Andrómeda volvió a hablar.

-...O puedes desaparecer-. Concluyó Andrómeda haciendo que Harry volteara a verla. -Mi niño, te adoro a ti y el como cuidas y haces todo por Teddy, pero eres infeliz aquí, toma esto como un regalo-. Le entregó un sobre amarillo tamaño carta, Harry lo abrió y sacó una gran cantidad de papeles, entre ellos un pasaporte con e nombre de Harry J. Black y el de Edward R. Black el de Teddy tenía su apellido pero, Harry volteo a verla como preguntando que significaba eso.

-Querido, hable con los duendes en tu nombre y me dijeron que desde los 14 años estas registrado como un adulto por el torneo y que ya no dependes de un guardián mágico, enviaron algunos papeles para que los hagas oficiales y eso implica la adopción de Teddy y el titulo de varias casas, entre ellas la black-. Tendiéndole un fajo de pergaminos atados con un lazo de cuero, desanudándolo, notó que en verdad eran papeles oficiales de Gringots firmados con su sello, necesitaban sangre y presentarse en el banco para hacer oficial las reclamaciones y la adopción, por supuesto que al tomar el titulo Black tomaría mas que un titulo, era autosuficiente.

Andrómeda le dio una sonrisa y Harry no supo hacer nada más que abrazarla muy fuerte. 

-Quédate en Grimauld Place y jamás le digas a nadie donde estoy-. Pidió Harry aún en el abrazo, sofocando su voz.

-Lo haré mi niño, lo hare-. Dijo Andrómeda separándose. -Ahora es tiempo de comer, Teddy te ha estado buscando y ya lloró dos veces.

Harry acomodo sus cosas con un pase de mano sobre ellos, y los acomodó pasándolos por sus brazos, estaba siguiendo a Andrómeda escaleras abajo cuando una duda le saltó.

-Andrómeda, ¿Para donde son los pasajes de avión?- Preguntó.

-Iras a Nueva York, pide asilo en la MACUSA y de ahí te iras al condado de Gwinnett allí hay una mansión Black en Lawrenceville, no es muy grande pero te ayudara, ya llame hace unos meses para que la arreglaran, planeaba que fuéramos de vacaciones de navidad, pero creo que la necesitas mas tú... tengo entendido que aun te llevas con tu primo muggle-. Dijo Andrómeda mientras servía una cena mas sustanciosa a Harry.

-Si, Dudley y yo hicimos las paces hace un tiempo y después de la guerra lo busqué, aún que mis tios me echaron a patadas, el me encontró vagando unas cuadras adelante, me abrazó y me dijo que lo sentía, des pues de eso nos hablamos de vez en cuando por las cosas esa llamadas celular o le envió cartas, a veces salimos juntos-.Admitió Harry mientras comía un poco de estofado y pan tostado con aceite de oliva, si bien era cierto lo que dijo de su relación de Dudley era cierto, se había fortalecido tanto que parecían verdaderos hermanos, como si nunca se huberan peleado por los prejuicios de Petunia, incluso descubrió que dudley era gay pero por su peso nunca conseguía que nadie lo viera, Harry le hizo una apuesta: 

Si bajana de peso en un año el le presentaría algún buen chico para tener una relación, ya fuera mago o muggle y estaba dando resultado, dudley había bajado más de 15 kilos en 1 año y si que se veia diferente, ambos eran muy guapos y dejaban suspirando a todos los que los veian juntos. Y si; Harry también era gay, afortunadamente en el mundo mágico eso no era tabú como en el muggle, incluso Snape era gay… y estaba enamorado de Sirius, que toxica relación, pero bueno.

Salió de la casa en la noche después de la cena y fue directo al caldero chorreante por flu, con el iban Andrómeda y Teddy, claro que bajo un glamour.

  
Pasaron por la pared, golpeando el patrón y se dirigieron rápidamente al banco, por suerte Gringots nuca cerraba.

  
Al entrar pidieron hablar con el gente del banco.

Al verse sin el glamour, fueron pasados inmediatamente y al cabo de unas horas, un trio de personas salieron mas rápido de lo que entraron y con un crack desaparecieron.

A las 12 del dia siguiente un joven de al parecer 20 años abordaba un avión con su hijo de un año llevando solo dos simples maletas.

Ese dia Harry J. Black de cabello onadulado y mirada verde partió de Londres con su hijo Edward R. Black de cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Subieron al avión que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar, pero primero debían pedir asilo para Harry James Potter y evitar que sean seguidos, para poder tener una nueva vida en paz.


	2. Capítulo 1 : Un Black en Atlanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin resumen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo ninguna nota  
> Sólo una disculpa pero estaba mal de salud así que ppr eso estube ausente

El dia estaba brillante, soleado y despejado, algo bueno para los locales, pero para Daryl Dixon era solo otro dia para ir a la ciudad por cosas que necesitaba en su peuqeña cabña cerca de la vieja casona, la cual hace unos meses comenzaron a remodelar, al parecer alguien por fin la había comprado, pero lo que ahora le preocupaba era conseguir implementos de caceria y algunos viveres enlatados.

El y su hermano no eran muy queridos por ahí, pero se les toleraba al ser los mejroes rateradores de la región, pero ahora debía ir por un paquete que encargó en Amazon, ya que nunca ponía su dirección si no la terminal de autobuses. Cuado llegó en su camioneta notó a un joven hablando con John, el viejo de la taquilla. El chico le sonreía y le hacia bromas y John reía feliz.

Detalló el perfil del chico, no era mayor de 18 o 19 años, bajito delgado y con la piel mas clara que hubiese visto, también notó que tenía un bebé en brazos y dos valijas que se veian bastante pesadas.

Escuchó a John llamandolo para que se acercara, en ese instante el joven se giro y Daryl se quedó atontado viéndolo.

El chico de piel clara, con unas cuantas pecas en su cara, ojos de combinación imposible verde y gris, pero sus labios rojos sonriéndole le causaron estragos, derrepente sentía mucho calor.

Volvió a la realidad cuando John le presento con el chico.

-Daryl, muchacho. Mira, este es Harry Black y su hijo Edward Black-. Dijo el viejo señalandolos a ambos, daryl vio entonces al bebé, en brazos del joven y si que se parecían, pero ¿Y la madre?.

-Simplemente Harry, señor John y para el, solo Teddy –. Dijo Harry con un obvio ascento extranjero. -Solo quiero llegar a mi casa, pero no tengo auto, ¿Sabe dónde pueda conseguir uno?.

-¿Su casa?, ¿Dónde vive exactamente?-. Preguntó Daryl rudo y sin tacto. Sorpendentemente, (al contario de lo que esperaba) el joven le sonrió.

-Eb la mansión Black-. Contestó sonriente.

¡Espera! ¿Este mososco es el que compró la casona a lado de su cabaña…? a Merle le iba a dar algo.

-Espera un minuto chico listo, ¿Me dices que la casona vieja es tuya?. No te ves como un cerdo adinerado para eso. -Dijo tratando de ser hiriente.

-Daryl–. Riño el anciano.

-Esta bien, muchos me dicen eso... ¡Ah!. No me presente correctamente, mi nombre ez Harry Jabbah Black. Lord de la noble y ancestral casa Black de Gran Bretaña y este es mi hijo , Edward Regulus Black, heredero de la casa Black–. Refutó Harry mietras le sonreía con auto suficiencia y diversion mientras tomaba la mano del mayor y la apretaba, dejando a ambos hombres presentes con la quijada caída. -No seré un cerdo gordo y lleno de dinero, pero si soy un lord de una casa noble inglesa, y como compensacion a tu insulto...- Dijo Harry mientras tomaba una de las maletas y se la empujaba Daryl haciendo que la cargara -... ayúdame a llegar a mi casa por favor–. Dij y se alejó.

-¿Acaba de..? –.

-Sip-.

-Pero...-

-Ya ve y ayudale, yo llevaré tus paquetes-. Dijo el anciano. 

-Es un lord, ¿Qué hace un lord aquí?

-Pregúntale –. Sugirió el anciano – Y por cierto, te falta otra maleta.

Daryl tomó el otro equipaje y se dirigió afuera de la estación, donde vio a Harry siendo rodeado de señoras mayores y jovencitas que le daban cariño y eso le llenó tanto de celos como de anhelo, el quería cariño de almenos alguien que no fuera su hermano, no es que no lo quisiera, claro, pero quería afecto de alguien mas y este ricachón , lo conseguia apenas lo veian, maldito niño de cara bonita.

-Oye, británico-. Llamó la atención del joven que volteó y le saludo con una mano mientras las mujeres cuchicheaban , eso lo enojó, y al parecer el británico lo notó pues perdió su sonrisa, y vio a su lado con una expresión molesta.

"¿Por qué se ve tan lindo…? mierda daryl no piensses en eso

– No seré tu burro de carga todo el maldito dia, tengo que ir a hacer mas cosas-. Dijo mientars subía las maletas en la parte de atrás.

-Oh cariño. Dijo una señora mayor. -Te tocó la desgracia de conconocer al Dixon menor.

-Si ese y su hermano son un problema, son mala influecia cariño–. Agregó otra.

-Esos sucios sureños, solo por que son buenos cazadores los soporatamos, son unos malditos hermitaños viven solos en la cabaña cerca de la casa grande.

-¿Son mis vecinos?-.  
Preguntó curioso.

-¡Vecinos!, dios no lo quiera querido-. Dijo la primer mujer. 

-Dices que viven cerca de mi casa, la mancion Blck de la montaña es mia – dijo el joven tranquilo

\- la casa grad es tuya- dijo una – cariño eres un millonario 

\- oh que descortes, un placer lord Harry Black, de la casa Black de Gean Bretaña, esta casa es la casa de verano de mi familia-. Dijo sonriente.

Las mujeres se quedaron boquiabierta mietras lo veian. Despedirse, un lord un verdadero noble en su ciudad.

Al llegar a la camioneta, Harry se subió y al arrancar soltó un bufido. 

-¡Por la maldita falda de la reina!. Que arpías chupa sangre, casi creí que estaba en un ofrecimieto de mano… otra vez, jodido infierno–. Gruñó Harry mientras se relajaba. Entonces notó que Daryl estaba algo tenso. -Muchas gracias por sacarme de esa, no soporto mucho a las mujere mayores y chismosas.

-Bo dudo que tu madre fuera así–. Soltó Daryl cortante, creyendo que las odiaba por que se parecían a sus padres, siempre sin tomar atención a los niños.

-Ojalá supiera, me hubiera gustado conocerla, pero mi tia... ella si es una arpía–. Explicó Harry riendo.

Daryl no extendió eso, ¿El no conocía a su madre pero había que era un lord?. Estaba confundido.

-Por tu cara, veo que estas confundido- Llamó la atención de Daryl -: soy huérfano. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando era niño, no hacían nada malo, solo tenían ideales direntes-. Harry usó la fachada del accidente qua la cara de caballo de Petunia le dijo durante toda su infancia. Después de todo eso era más creible para un muggle que decir algo como ¡Hey soy un mago!. Mis padres murieron a manos de un señor oscuro con cara de serpiente!. No, definitivamente eso no funcionaria con este ardiente y sucio sureño.

-¿Entonces las odias por tu tia, que presumia por ti y recibía beneficios?-. 

"Oh, por Merlin, este bruto no ve más allá de su resentimiento".

-No, yo jamás supe que era un noble hasta los 11 años-. Dijo perdido en sus pensamientos mientras arrullaba a Teddy. -Antes de eso yo era el esclavo de mis tios una personas horribles, aún lo son en realidad, pero mi primo yo hicimos las paces y nos llevamos bastante bien.

-¿Y ellos no son... no se, Duques o alguna mierda de eso?-. Daryl ya no estaba tan a la defensiva.

En ese momento giraba en un camino de terracería que daba a la entrada del bosque.

-No, de hecho por eso me odiaron más, mi madre era una mujer de clase media y mi padre un lord, mis abuelos la aceptaron, pero no toda la familia de ella estaba agusto con eso y se desquitaron conmigo por hacerles pasar vergüenza, como si hubiese sido mi culpa. - Refunfuñó Harry, eso le causó gracias en Dary. Justo en ese momento aparcó enfrente de una casa, que a la vista de Harry, definitivamente era digna de los Black. 

Hacía mucho que no estaba, habitada, pero las salas y protecciones aún se erguían (menos la que la ocultaba de los muggles) y le deban la bienvenida al nuevo señor Black.

Harry salió de la camioneta aún cargando a Teddy y se dirigió a la parte trasera, de donde Daryl bajaba sus maletas, tomó una y se encaminó a la entrada, esperando que Daryl lo siguiera y en efecto; el menor de los Dixon le seguia de cerca con la más pesada, si solo supiera lo que lleva ahí...

Harry dejó su maleta mientras buscaba las llaves, las encontró en su bolsillo, pero las tiró.   
Asi que maldiciendo de nuevo a la reina muggle, trató de recogerla, pero con Teddy se le hacía difícil. 

-Oye británico, espera, te ayudo-. Daryl se acercó y contra cualquier pronostico, tomó al bebe en sus brazos y lo cargó, sorprendiendo a Harry que al mismo tiempo sonrió.

-Gracias-. Dijo mientras tomaba las llaves y se diriga a la puerta.

En realidad las llaves solo eran para aparentar, con tocar la puerta o dejar fluir una pequeña fracción de magia las puertas se abrirían, pero estaban en un condado mugle y frente a un mugle que no sabe si reaccionaría bien a la magia. 

Entrando a la casa, le permitió el pase primero a Daryl mientra iba por la otra maleta, Daryl se sorprendio por la amplitud de la casa. Era bastante grande, amplia y al contrario a lo esperado, muy moderna, como si la hubieran remodelado. Por supuesto que algunas cosas se mantenían, como las estructura de la escalera o los moldes de las paredes. Pero la sala era una mescla moderna y antgua con un gran televisor de plasma en una pared, joder, esta casa era grandiosa y enorme.

Miró al bebé en sus brazos y realmente pudo ver lo idéntico que al británico, pero sin las pequitas.

-Mira esto pequeño, tu Pa' si que te tendrá consentido, apuesto a que te comprará tantos juegos como se lo pidas y 3 bicicletas. ¿Verdad, pequeño enano suertudo?-. Dijo al bebé, que se rió de el y le quiso agarrar la cara.

-Le agradas a Teddy-. Dijo un voz a su espalda, soprendiendo a Daryl quien se sintió incomoda al ser descubierto. -No te avergüences a Teddy pocas personas le agradan, puntos a tu favor. Y no macriaré a mi hijo si piensas eso.

-Si bueno, ¿La madre no vino co tigo yo no lo voy a cuidar?- dijo Daryl mientras dejaba la valija que cargaba a un lado de donde dejó el más joven la otra y siguió la Harry a la cocina.

-Dora. Ella… murió… una bala. Eramos más amigos que esposos, nuestro matrimonio fue para cerrarles la boca más que por querenos, eramos amigos. Yo quería un bebé y ella que fuera feliz–. Dijo Harry en un tono triste -El embarazo fue bien, pero con la nobleza... tienens enemigos aún si no los buscas. 

Daryl casí se sintió mal por el chico… a quien engañaba, le dolió su vida, joder, el lo tenía todo pero, ¿A que costo? y se nota que no quería ese peso.

-¿Por qué no dejas de ser noble?-. Preguntó el hombre mientras se sentaba en la silla de la barra de la cocina. -¿Se puede, no?.

-Si se puede, pero perdería todo por lo que mis padres y antecesores trabajaron, así que no puedo hacer eso. Si bien nunca quise administrarlo, se me permitió estudiar lo que quería, pero después de la muerte de Dora… elegí alejarme de Londres y pedir asilo aquí en America–. Explicó mientras se movía por la cocina buscando cosas.

Cuando abrió alacena se encontró una tetera y unas tazas, pero refleccionó un segundo 

"Si, bueno, no creo que Mister musculo rudo acepte un té". 

Se volteó a Dryl y le dijo–: ¿Te apetece una cerveza?.

-¡Mierda, si!-. Contestó Daryl emocionado. 

Harry fue al refrigerador después de dejar la tetera en el fuego y noto un mini barril de cerveza negra sobre el electrodoméstico así que fue por un tarro a la alacena (donde reordo que los vió) y regresó al refrigerador para servir directo del mini barril al tarro-. Daryl lo vió y dio gracias a Dios por conocer al chico, pues aún que al inicio lo detestó, en cuanto le dió un trago al tarro, alabó a todos los ingleses por esto.

Harry le quitó al bebé y lo puso en una cunita cerca de la encimer para el tomara su cerveza agusto

-¿Tú no bebes?–. Preguntó. 

-Para mi, es la hora del té-. dijo encogiendo los hombros –Costumbres británicas.

-Pues salud– dijo dándole un gran trago –Joder, que buena cerveza.

-Prefiero la cerveza de mantequilla-. Dijo y tarde fue cuando se dió cuenta de la idiotes que dijo.

-¿Esa mierda existe?– preguntó. - ¿A qué sabe?.

-Si, ahh, es una cerveza artesanal que vendían en un pueblo cerca de mi internado–. Explicó Harry lo primero que se ocurrió. –Y sabe a… cerveza de raiz con caramelo.

-Bien si tienes una de esas aquí...– Dijo mientras se tomaba el ultimo trago de su tarro –...Es bienvenida.

-¡Genial!-. Exclamó Harry feliz y volvió al refrigerador para sacar una botella de cerveza sin etiqueta y la destapó. -No tengo en barril, pero espero que no tarde en llegar–. y le tendío la botella.

-Genial, salud chico británico-. Le dió un trago, quedando algo fascinado con el sabor. –Amigo no, se como la hacen pero ya la amo.

-Tienes un diente duce. ¿Verdad?. –. Adivinó Harry.

-Yup– Justamente en ese momento, los dos escucharon el motor de una motocicleta a lo lejos, Harry vio algo interrogante a Daryl y como este bufaba –De monios, Merle.

-¿Quien es Merle?-. Preguntó Harry. 

-Mi hermano mayor–. Contestó algo frustrado, sabia que Merle no tenía mucha tolerancia con gente extranjera y era un prejuicioso, pero viendo a Harry y sabiendo un poco de su pasado, sabia que no eran muy diferentes.

-Oh, bueno. Invitale a pasar, es bueno conocer a mis vecinos, yo haré un pequeño tentempié, muero de hambre–. Dijo Harry sonriente y comenzó a buscar cosas para cocinar.

Daryl más desconfiado que otra cosa, vio a Harry y al bebé antes de decidio salir, pidiéndole al infierno que Merle se comportarse. 

Daryl salió a la puerta principal y vió la motocicleta de su hermano llegando derrapando en la entrada y no estacionándose bien, bueno antes de hoy en la mañana, el tampoco lo habría hecho.

-Daryl, carajo hermano, te esperaba hace 30 minutos, ¿Qué es eo que eres buey de carga de un ricachon de mierda?-. Dijo merle quien de inmediato lo abrazo y le alboroto el cabello. 

-Basta Merle-. Dijo Daryl y vió que había rastros de polvo en la nariz de Merle -¿Te drogaste de nuevo?.

-Yep, pero eso no importa ahora dime; que esta mansión no es de un viejo gordo, con una esposa creida y un cerdito gordo mal criado.

-No Merle. Es un británico, padre soltero e ironicamnte muy amable.

-Amable con los dos sucios sureños Dixon? no te creo, a demás ¿Padre sotero?, de seguro malcria al chico.

-Ven, me dijo que te trajera, quiere conocer a sus vecinos-. Dijo mienstras caminaban al interior de la casa.

-Joder, eso es una TV plana de plasma, hermano este chico no es rico, es millonario mira el tamaño de la casa.

-Oh tu debes ser Merle-. dijo una suave voz saliendo de un pasillo, entonces los Dixon vieron la imagen más… irreal; un joven con mandil, cargado a un bebé. Si fuera mujer, sería lo más lindo del mundo… al menos para Merle–. Pasen ya casi termino de cocinar-. Y desapareció por la misma puerta. 

-Oye hermano, ¿Ese chico es real?-. Preguntó Merle a Daryl  
-Se ve muy diferente a lo que creía de un millonaro, además un bebé joder si fuera chia sería una esposa perfesta, huele eso hermano comida casera, ¿Estás seguro que el es el rico y no su cocinero?.

-Muy seguro, dios tengo hambre-. Dijo para dirigirse con su hermano a la cocina, allí vieron a Harry cocinando y sirviedo en platos un poco de verduras salateadas y chuletas, ¿En que momento hizo todo eso?.

-Tomen aciento... ¡Teddy, no sacate eso de la boca!-. Dijo miestras les ponía platos en la encimera y le quitaba la cuchara de madera al bebé de la boca, le tendío a Daryl una cerveza de matequilla y a Merle una taza de te bastante curioso.

-¿Puedo tener una cerveza también?–. Preguntó Merle.

-No, toma esto primero, te desintoxicara rápido, necesito todos tus sentidos

-¿Desintoxicarme? no se que dices...- Se defendió el mayor.

-Si lo que digas, pero no puedes engañar a un medico, bébetelo y ya veremos si te doy una cerveza.  
  
Ambos Dixon se quedaron congelados, ¿Harry como supo que Merle venia drogado? y por alguna razón, Harry dio miedo a pesar de que estaba sonriendo, merle mejor se tomó la cosa oscura a pesar de su horrible sabor, esa sonrisa amable le daba escalofríos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahira si 
> 
> Qur les pareció, espero les gustara 
> 
> Ya me voy a actualizar algo mas de mi listita o arreglar mi cuarto aue esta hecho un chiquero.


	3. Capítulo 2: Presagios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya volvi  
> De me olvidó donde estaban los capítulos gastados por eso no publicaba

Después del extraño susuto que sintió Merle al ver al enano británico sonriendo encantadoramente, dándole escalofríos, procedió a beberse la fea infusión algo pardusca. El sabor era horrible, pero en menos de un minuto ya se esentia como si hubiera dormido 2 dias seguidos, sin pesades o dolor corporal y con un hambre voras, el plato con verudura y carne jugoza le llamó tanto que ya lo estaba devorando, no sabía que le dió ese chico pero si que le había servido.

Daryl vio a su hermano que cambio de expresión asutada a incomoda y luego se empino el plato de carne con verduras como si no hubiera un mañana, quedándose con más dudas ¿A caso el chico era medico o como hizo para quitarle la resaca por drogas con un té extraño?.

-Hey hermano, tranquilo te vas a ahogar-. Dijo Daryl a Merle.

-No sabia que tenía tanta habre, niño-. Respondió dirigiendose al jovencito con delantal. -¿Seguro que eres rico y no un cocinero profesional o algo? Por que esto está increíble.

Harry rió, puso manzana cocida en un platito y la machacó, dejándola enfriar, fue por una sillita alta para Teddy donde lo puso junto al en la isleta de la cocina, llendo por los platos, puso su comida y se sentó son los Dixon frente a el.

Al ver esto los Dixon se congelaron, ¿Era un rico no se sentía incomodo con personas que fácilmente pasarian por srvidumbre? Ya era un milagro que les alla dejado entrar y darles comida, la cua era delciosa.

-¡Oh, vamos!-. Dijo Harry leyendo un poco sus pensamientos, era natural en legeremcia y podía usarla cuado quisiera, desde que había comenzado a entrenar con Snape lo descubrió. -No soy noble normal, estoy en calidad de refugiado, aquí soy solo un hombre más, padre soltero y millonario, pero una persona común, afín de cuentas.

-Si, sobretodo eso de millonario, chico.

En eso, un cuchillo de clavó justo en el medio de los dedos de índice y medio de Merle sorprendiéndolos a los dos, ambos miraron a Harry y este tenia una mirada afilada y brillnte cargada de resentimiento e ira.

-Vuelveme a decir chico y perderás más que un dedo, Dixon-. Enazó Harry con voz de ultratumba. Al contrario de lo esprado, Merle se echó a reir.

-Oye tranquio, vaya fuerza enano, me agradas–. Rió Merle.

-Vaya forma de decirlo, ¿Sabes? solo es un bruto, no es mala persona-. Dijo Daryl algo asutado pero también riendose, retirando el cucillo de la linda encimera de madera cara. –perforaste tu mesa.

-Ss solo una maldita mesa, puedo arreglarla luego.

-¿No comprar una nueva?  
-. Merle estaba sorprendido. -Aún no creo que seas un millonario.

-No lo soy–. Dijo Harry 

-Oh lo sabía...

-Soy un lord-. Le interrumpió, haciendo escupir a Merle el trago de agua que se había servido. 

-¿Un lord? De esos que salen en las películas y que tiene titlos y eso–. Dijo el Dixon mayor casi recuperado.

-See, algo como eso-. Harry se sentó para darle de de comer a Teddy, ya luego el desayunaria.

-¿Entonces eres un lord de que?

-Lord de la noble y ancestral casa Black, lord Harry Jabbah Blcak y si preguntas; Si, mi segundo nombre es árabe, pero es por una tradición familiar.

-¿Como que tradición familiar?-. Preguntó Daryl interesado. 

-La familia Black tiene la tradición de ponerle nombres de estrellas a todos, con excepción de mi tia Narcissa quién tiene nombre de una flor, aunque creo tambien es una constelación, mi hijo y yo tenemos nombres diferentes, antes de mis abuelos nombres eran de estrellas o contelaciones.

-¿Tu padre como se llamaba?-. Preguntó Merle.

\- … Sirius-. Dijo Harry con cariño en su voz. -Sirius Orion Black.

-¿El nombre de la estrella perro?- . Hizo memoria Merle y tanto Daryl como Harry lo vieron. –¿Qué? Antes me gustaba el espacio.

-Si en efecto, como esa etrella, y su hermano se llamaba Regulus, nunca lo conocí más que en fotos, pero a mi Teddy le puse Regulus. 

-¿También murió en u accidente?-. Preguntó Daryl , haciendo que Merle voltaraa averlo, ¿Cómo sabía?. 

-No, mi tio regulus fue asesinado, por la misma persona que mató a mis padres–. Dijo Harry deliberadamente.

-¿No habían muerto en un accidente de auto?-. Preguntó Daryl confundido.

-claro, si un auto con los frenos cortados fuera un accidente-. Dijo Harry con ironia. -Fue un milagro que yo sobreviviera y luego terminar en un lugar pero que el infierno para un niño.

-Mierda enano. Creería que tendrías todo lo que quisieras-. Merle estaba ahora contrariado y algo… triste. Este chico tenía todo lo que siempre quisieron, pero no fue feliz.

-Si, bueno, al diablo con eso-. Harry terminó de darle de comer a Teddy, cargandoloe y dándole palmaditas en la espalda. -Tengo a mi bebé y estoy lejos de los interesados idiotas.

-¿Como sabes que nosotros n te robaríamos?-. Dijo Merle  
-Digo, somos un par de sucios sureños de mierda, como todos aquí nos llaman. -Terminó con resentimiento en su voz Muchas

-Soy bueno leyendo a la gente, no son malos ni nada de eso, solo un poco brutos y algo rudos, pero ero me agradan-. Harry Dejó a Teddy dormido en su cunita y dándole una sonrisa. -Bueno, mi comida se enfrió y ya es tarde, ¿Les parece si mañana les invito a desayunar y me muestran el pueblo? Debo ir a recoger mi auto.

-Claro ¿Compraste un auto?-. Dijo Daryl.

-Mi tia Andy lo hizo, me dijo hasta que ya estaba en el aeropuerto-. Eso era verdad.

  
-¿Andy?-. Preguntó Merle. 

-Diminutivo de Andromeda-. Harry tenía a risa en los ojos al ver su reacción ante el nombre tan largo.

-Yep, tus nombres son raros, bueon nos veremos mañana, ¿De verdad quieres que nosotros te llevemos al pueblo?-. Quiso asegurarse Daryl.

-Yup, no conozco a nadie, encontraré a alguien que cuide a mi Teddy.

-¿Y su mamá...- Merle fue brutalmente interrumpido por un codazo de Daryl jaloneado a la salida.

-¡Adios, lord Black!-. Gritó Daryl jalando a su hermano.  
  
-Adios Daryl, adiós Merle y es Harry para ustedes-. Dijo despidiéndose desde la cocina y luego corrió por algo a la misma y los alcanzó en la puerta. -Tomen un regalo por ayudarme con mis valijas y con Teddy-. Era un carton de cerveza de mantequilla a Darryl y un sobre dentro de este, el cual lo acepto gustozo. 

-Yo no tuve cerveza ¡Vamos, no es justo!-. Merle hacia un berrinche mientras era jalado de nuevo y se subió a su motocicleta mientras Darryl subía a su camioneta. Ambos emprendieron marcha y dejaron a Harry viéndolos desde lejos.

Por el retrovisor, Daryl vió a Harry despedirse y entrar a la casa. Y podría jurar que por un momento vió un extraño ser entrando tras el, pero seguramente era su mente y la cerveza.

Mientras tanto, Harry entró a la casa, y tras el estaba su elfo Kreatcher, quien se inclinó ante el. 

-Espero no se enojen por que metí a muggles a la casa, pero a quien le importa, Kreatcher, saca los retratos y nuestras pertenencias del baúl y acomódalas. Mañana necesito que cuides a Teddy. Yo debo arreglr cosas, pero en serio quiero comer.

Kreatcher se ofreció a subir al bebe a la habitación e Harry donde estaba su cuna, la cul había arreglado mientras Harry hablaba con los muggles que no parecían hostiles, si no muy toscos, pero kreatcher sabía que el menor, era del gusto de su amo.

Harry se fue a la cocina, calentó su comida y sacó una cerveza de mantequilla mientras convocaba su telfono celular y computadora, las cuales compró con Dudley un dia que se quedaron de ver.

Geacias a Merlin por su primo consumista y moderno, ahora podia comunicarse con el y con Draco quien también aprendió a usar estas cosas, ya que quería expandir sus inversiones al mundo muggle y también podria comunicarse con Andromeda quin vivía en un distrito Muggle e incluso con Snape quien ya sabía de esto y solo se burló en su cara. 

“Estoy en la mansión. Llegué con bien”. 

Decía el mensaje a Andromeda y escribió otro a tres numeros diferentes.

“Me fui de Londres, lo siento por no decirles, pero mi paciencia el ministerio se ha colmado”. Mandó el mensaje a Duds, Draco y a Snape, inmediatemnte llego una llamada del rubio la cual contestó.

Solo al contestar, su dramatico amigo comenzó a gritonear sobre por que no se lo llevó con el, quería vacaciones y era la excusa perfecta. 

-¿Por qué no tomas un vuelo?-. Le dijo a Draco por el aparato.

-Si ¿Y cómo mierda piensas que compraré un voleto? Apenas se usar esto y una computadrora-. Replicó el Malfoy.

-Hurón, no seas dramático, espera es mi primo Duds, haré una conferncia, hey Duds.

-A ver ¿Cómo que te fuiste? - interrumpio Dudley.

-Es lo mismo que el dije–. Le contestó Draco.

-¿Qurien es?-. Preguntó Duds confundido, pero ya se imaginaba.

-Draco Malfoy-. Le presentó   
Harry mientras giraba los ojos.  
  
-Ohhhh ok, ¿Qué pasa?-. Contestó como si nada.

-Quiero vacaciones y este ingrato se fue sin decirnos-. Eso hizo reir a Dudley y bufar a Harry.

-Duds ¿Podrías ayudar a la reina hurón del drama a comprar un voleto de avión para que me puedan visitar?-.

-Si claro, Draco verdad, Escribe esta dirección y te veo mañana-. Dijo dándole una dirección de un café muggle donde se enconrarian. -Es un lugar muggle.  
  
-De acuerdo, gracias. A propósito ¿Le avisate a mi padrino?.

-Lo acabo de hacer.

-Te comerá vivo.

-Ya lo se... oigan, me iré a descansar estoy cansado y Teddy se acaba de dormir y tiende a despertarse a las cinco de la mañana-. dijo Harry bostezando.

-Bien, oye también iré yo, mis padres me están hartando con sus intentos de que consiga novia.

-Agh ¿Otra vez?.

-Yep.

-Padres

-No te quejes, Draco.  
  
Y con eso todos se despidieron, pocos miutos después, en que Harry se puso a navegar por el internet muggle, recibió el mensaje de Snape diciéndole que no le sorprendía, que se cuidara, y que si hacia algo mal… lo disfrutara. 

Ja, ja, ja, Snape siempre tan comprensivo.

Después de un rato de verificar lo de su auto y buscar el centro comercial más cerca sin salir del condado para ir a Atlanta, era lo mejor, Atlanta le daba un… mal presentimiento, en serio algo tenía esa ciudad que no lo dejaba agusto, preferia estar lo más lejos posible.

Dejando eso de lado y su constante paranoia, prefiro ir a dormir. Con un movimiento de manos su ropa se cambio por una pijamaa verde esmerlda de seda, con el emblema de las reliquias de la muerte, llegó a su habitación y vio a su bebé dormido en su cunita, se acercó y lo arropó con una mantita que el mismo hizo en sus ratos libres con ayuda de Luna.

  
Besó su mejilla y el se acomodó en la cama tamaño King zies que usaba y no mucho en dromirse.

  
Abrió los ojos, todo era blanco … ¿Kings Cross? ¿Pero que de...?.

Derrepente vió a alguien moverse muy torpemente y de su cuerpo salía … ¿Sangre? Apenas había dado dos paso a la persona cuando volteó y vió lo que jamás creyó ver de nuevo, ¿Un inferí? No esto era peor, pero ¿Por que iba hacia el?. Asutado volvió sobre sus paso corriendo pero frente a el estaba un grupo de esas cosas que caminaban en su dirección, dejando un rastro de sangre por donde pasaban.

No sabía a donde ir, el lugar llenaba más y más, entonces vió a sus conocidos, a Ron, Ginny y a varios mas del mundo mágico. Más personas, lo rodeaban, y luego se abalanzaron hacia el.

A su lado estaba a Teddy, quien lo jalaba lloroso, si podría solo salvaría a Teddy de eso mounstros a costa de su vida, lo abrazó y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, despues fue todo oscuridad.

**_“despierta amo mio, … el fin se acerca”._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aOrionahora si acabado  
> Espero les aya gustado   
> Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones y teorías, me ayudan para escribir   
> Por lo pronto los dejo ire a almorzar
> 
> Ayosssssss


	4. Capitulo 3: Dia de compras, un nuevo integrante y un conde expuesto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy  
> Que creen ya estaba pur publicar esto y lo borre hahaha  
> El punto es que habia quedado en un par de dias pero ... Ya que se que betita los tiene dije siiiui mas capítulos 
> 
> Y como estoy con un proyecto de diseño inspirado en la voz de alguien así que quiero publicar lo mas que pueda

Harry despertó jadeando y asustado. El sueño que había tenido se sintió tan real, tan… aterrador.

Rápidamente se levantó para ver a Teddy, que estaba en la cunita a lado de su la cama, profundamente dormido, asi que se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas, sujetando fuertemente las rejitas de madera y comenzó llorar.

En realidad le dio mucho, miedo, esos… ¿Inferí? ¡Merlin! Eran horribles.

Se puso de pie tomó a su bebé para acostarlo con el en cama para tratar de volver a dormir, no notó una presencia que se deshacía en las sombras.

En la cabaña de los Dixon, el dia iniciaba a las 7 en punto de la mañana. Se despertaban, se daban una ducha y semi desayunaban, ya que era poco lo que tenían y su rutina hubiese sido la misma ese día de no ser por que Daryl lo primero que hizo fue tomar una cerveza de la nevera y al probarla le supo a caramelo, eso hizo que rápido llamara a su hermano y hacer que corrieran a la camioneta, con un Merle refufuñando por haber salido sin desayunar. Partieron a la ahora conocida finca Black.

Los Dixon esta vez si aparcaron correctamente en la entrada, la puerta estaba abierta, ¿En serio a este chico no le daba miedo que alguien le robara? A Merle le valió un rabano y medio y entró cmo si fuera su casa. 

-Buenos días ahh…. Black-. Dijo a la nada esperando que alguien contestara, pero el olor de pan recién horneado y café le distrajo.

-Oh-. Salió Harry asomándose por la puerta de la cocina con un delantar verde menta que tenía el dibujo una bolita con alas bordada en la parte del pecho y una bandeja de algo que en serio esperaban que fuese pan. -Llegaron, los esperaba más tarde 

-Es nuestro horario normal, lord Black-. Contestó Daryl más educado. -Lamentamos importunar, ¿Su chef no llegó?.

-¿Chef?-. Preguntó Harry confundido y luego vio la bandeja. -Oh, esto, no, me dio antojo de comer pan fresco y decidí hacerlo, crei que llegarían despues asi que me puse a prepararlo, además creo que mi primo llegará mañana o pasado mañana y adora estos panes–. Ecplixcó Harry mientras dejaba la bandeja enfriando a un lado y quitándose los guantes. -¿Quieren desayunar algo?.

-Gracias, pero ya desayunamos- mintió Merle, por que demonios, ese pan realmente se veía delicioso.

Mentiroso-. Refutó Harry. -Les dije que desaynariamos hoy? Así que prepare un desuyo alemán-. Fue a al encimera cerca de la estufa y trajo una gran bandeja la cual tenía una gran (y en serio gran) cantidad de carnes frias en finos cortes, quesos y verduras cocinadas, como champiñones y tomates. Era la mejor comida de todas, y no era por ofender a su madre, pero no recordaba haber olido una tan buena. 

Harry les dijo que tomaran asiento en la mesa del comedor, pero Daryl le impidió volver a tomar la charola y se la llevó el mismo, sin notar el sonrojo del más joven.

Harry se regresó a las estufa miestras ponía en una sarten unos huevos y esperaba que se frieran, en total hizo seis y seis tiras de tocino con salchicha alemana, le gustaba mucho la carne, pero casi no podía comerla y creía que a los Dixon también les gustaría.

-Hey, am…. Harry-. Dijo Merle algo confundido.

-¿Si, Merle-. Contestó Harry mientras llevaba los tres patos en sus brazos.

-Ammm, lo olvide-. Dijo siendo sincero.

-Buueno siéntense y desayunemos antes de que Teddy se despierte-. Pidió Harry pasandoles los platos. -Oh, el café.

Regresó a la cocina por tres tazas de café recién hecho y al sentarse bebió se la suya.

-Bueno, no diré una plegaria para el desayno, asi que disfruten–. Claudicó Harry tomando un pan fresco y comenzando a comer.

Los Dixon siguieron su ejemplo y probaron su desayuno, hacia años que no dsifrutaban algo tan delicioso, Daryl pensó que Harry era de eso exentricos millonarios que hacían cosas por hobbie, como lo que hacen para despilfarrar su dinero, pero Harry parecía muy habilidoso como para que solo fuera de cursos, parecía que llevaba toda la vida cocinando.

Merle creía que Harry no era algien normal, ya que no tenía una servidumbre, no era arrogante, no era un perfecto hijo e puta como los chiquillos de ahora, era amable y no los trataba como mierda. Pero tambidn sabía que en cuanto escuchra mierda de ellos en el pueblo se dejaría influenciar y se olvidaría de que alguna vez lea conoció. 

Claro que Harry era un exelente legeremante, pero el no lo sabían resulta que tenía bloqueos puestos por su padre. 

Si. No por la cabra loca, si no por su progenitor. Al paecer para Potter era horrible pensar que su hijo tuviera esa horrible habilidad oscura en su sangre, asi que la bloqueó, pero resulta que por ser un horocrux de Voldemort y que esa parte de su alma fuera incustada en el, liberó el bloqueo que James había puesto sobre el, lastimosamente, se habia vuelto una conexión con el Lord oscuro, escondiendo su verdadera habilidad y cuando el alma de voldy murió por mano propia, descubrió que podía escuchar los pensamientos de la gente.

Por supuesto, ni loco dejaría que alguien lo descubriera.

Fue gracias a ese don que descubrió los planes de la señora Weasley sobre obligarlo a csarse con la loca Ginebra, aún cuando el ya no era Gryffindor y prácticamente había declarado ser asexual en los medios. La verdad es que era homosexual, y bueno, eso tampoco necesitaba saberlo nadie. 

Lo cierto es que la legeremancia facilitó, tanto como le complicó la vida. Afortunadamente, Snape le dijo que esta vez si le ayudaría a aprender oclumancia al igual que Draco, ya que el era un oclumante natural, durante ese año perfeccionó artes oscuras muy benéficas para el, pero ahora que ya no necesitaba eso y dejó que su legeremancia fuera libre.

Fue asi que descubrió lo que estaban pensando los hermanos frente a el, no es como si no hubera leído la mente de cada persona de este condadito, descubriendo que varios en serio odiaban a los Dixon solo por ser diferentes. 

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más cundo su teléfono sonó, pensó iganoralo y dejar que se fuera a la contestadora, sabiendo que igual se reporduciría inmediatamente.

-“Potty, será mejor que contestes el jodido teléfono, cuatro ojos de por quería. Soy tu mas genial y amado primo que no sabe como carajos resolver una situación con sus empresas de exportación a Dubai, asi que responde...”- 

Esa era la voz de Draco y su mote de llamarlo Potty aún siendo amigos y despues de descubrir que si eran primos por adopción.

Siguió comiendo cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar y dejó que se fuera al buzón de nuevo, eso comenzaba a deseperarlo.

-Deberías constestar-. Dijo Daryl.

-No, lo hacen para desespertarme, saben que probablemente esté dormido–. Dijo Harry cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar y el mensaje dejado se reprodujo de inmediato.

-“Señor Black-. Ok, escuchar a Snape por una contestadora era raro y más sabiendo como era el hombre. –Le he enviado los resultados de la puerba de patógenos del ultimo experimento realizado y… maladita sea, tenías razón. Te debo una cerveza cuando vuelvas, y si Draco ya te habló, lo hizo para molestarte al igual que yo, sabe que tienes el sueño ligero. Que pases buen dia “-.

-¿Eres medico?–. Preguntó Merle, comiendo otra salchicha. -¿De que tipo?.

-Soy medico general, con epecialidad en cirugía, doctorado en virología y dos maestrías–. Respondió como si nada.

-Disculpa ¿Cómo cuantos años tines más o menos?–. Preguntó Daryl algo sorprendido, siendo secundado por Merle que casi deja caer una salchicha media mordia viendo al chico estupefacto.

-Tengo diecinueve, pero mi coeficiente intelectual es muy elevado, así conseguí mi doctorado y una de mis maestrías al mismo tiempo, habló casi todos los idiomas del mundo y varios lenguajes muertos. – Y fue cuando los volteó a ver y se sonrojó. –Tengo mucho tiempo libre.

-¿Cómo cuanto tardas en aprender un idioma asi, aproximadamente?-. Ahora habló Merle.

-Dependiendo si tene variantes de otros idiomas o son con bases romance...- Harry se quedó pensando un poco –... unas dos horas. – Harry no mentía, se dió cueta que de verdad podia hacer eso mientras escapaba de Voldemort.en búsqueda de los horrocruxes y lo perfeccionó cuando volvió a la escuela y le pidió a Lucius Malfoy que le enseñara frances, también aprendió catalán y al mismo tiempo español, siendo que tenían la base de el latin, el cual enseñaban en Hogwarts.

No duró mucho en sus pensamientos cuando su teléfono sonó una vez más, ahora si fue su turno de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa pero se seguía negandose a contestar.

-No soy tan flojo, dejen de llamar ¿Cuanto les cuestan las internacionales?-. Se quejó Harry haciendo reir a los dos presentes.

-“Hey Harry es Duds, el cabrón de Draco no deja de joder con lo de las empresas de Dubai , por favor cállalo, lleva toda la madrugada llenando mi buzon de voz, incluso pedi vacacoiones en la agencia, draco le dejó el cargo a su papa según el y mandó un mensaje diciendo que tenían que hablar conmigo ¿Para que le dí la dirección de mi cafetería favorita?, bueno como sea, la tia Andy te llamará como a las 12 hora de allá, te mandó algo y pidió no olvides comprarle… eh, comida. Ni idea. En fin, te hablo luego… por favor calla a Draco“-.

-Ese es mi primo, Dudley Dursley –. Explicó Harry y Daryl se tensó, cosa que los otros dos notaron. -Te dije que me arregle con ellos, Dudley es modelo para Kalvin Klein y Adidas, antes pesaba como 200 kilos y ahora es el soltero más deseado de Londres–. Dijo Harry riendose y ene eso se escuchó a Teddy llorar. – Disculpen. –Vio la hora y suspiró. –¿Pueden atender la llamda de la ti Andy? Ella es muy puntual–. Y Harry salió corriendo por la entrada de la cocina y regreso segundos después. –El café está en la alacena de abajo y la cerveza de mantequilla en el refrigerador, esta vez Merle puede tener una–. Y ahora corrió escaleras arriba.

Los hermanos quedaron estaticos un momento y se hecharon a reir cuando Harry se refirió a si mismo como "mami" al oir como el llanto del bebé se hacia más fuerte y siguieron comiendo. Merle se aventuró a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y darle otra a su hermano, este chico era muy amable con sus sucios e iletrados vecinos que bien podrían robarle cualquier cosa, ese candelabro de allí se veía lindo.

No pudieron pensar en nada más cunado el teléfono sonó, ambos se quedaron viendo y dejaron que sonara una vez más  
–¡CONTESTEN, POR FAVOR!-. Se escuchó el grito de Harry desde la segunda planta asustándolos y Daryl se paró para constestar.

-Hola Harry, querido–. Dijo la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-Ah no, ahh, es Daryl Dixon, el vecino de Harry, el está… cambiando al bebé-. Explicó Daryl.

-Ah, oh cariño bueno, por favor dile esto; envie lo que James tenía en Grimaul Place, ya no cabe aquí, espero que le encuentre un lugar, tengo entendio que lo puede poner en un granero que está a un costado, y que le marcaré más tarde. Estará llegando probablemente... Ahora–. Dijo la mujer en el teléfono y en ese momento la puerta del frente sonó y ambos hermano se vieron.

-¿Qué esperas? Ve a ver-. Dijo Daryl a Merle quien se paró aprezado y fue a la puerta.

-Muchas gracias cariño, dile a harry que le doy un gran beso y que me mude como pidió a Grimauld Place-. Dijo la mujer y cortó la llamada.

-Daryl; llegaron unos tipos buscando al lord ¿Puedes ir por el?-. Dijo Merle entrado rápido a la casa lejos de ojos curiosos y se acerco rápido. –Hermanito ¿En serio dijiste que no era presuntoso? acabo de ver el escudo de la reina en un remolque para caballos–. Merle estaba algo acelerado.

\- No es el escudo de la reina-. Habló Harry llegando con su bebé. –Aún que no se por que traen un remolque para caballos–. Exclamó mientras salía con los Dixon tras de si y al ver lo que era se quedó estático y casi feliz. 

-¿Usted es lord Black?–. Preguntó el hombre del remolque y vio los Dixon atrás de el ya que los conocía y no le agrdaban mucho, pero le sorpendio verlos ahí.

-Si, soy yo–. Dió un paso hacia adelante.

-Firme aquí , es una entrega de Andro.... andro…

-Andromeda Tonks-. Harry tomó la pluma y firmó, escuchando como el caballo comenzaba a impacientarse. –Ah, vamos no te enojes-. Se acercó y abrió la puerta. De esta saltó un caballo que parecía ser plata líquida y era menos que majestuoso –Ay por mi, Buckbeackt soy yo, tranquilo-. Dijo cuando el caballo volteo a verlo y Harry se agachó sosteniendo a Teddy, entonces el caballo se inclinó ante el como respuesta y se acercó a amorderle el cabello e inspeccionar Teddy, dejándose acariciar. Resopló un poco haceindo reir al bebé-. Muchas gracias, pueden llevar el remolque al granero. 

-Si no es indiscreción-. Dijo uno de los trabjadores mientras el otro llevaba el remolque a donde le indicaba Merle –¿Que raza es el caballo? 

-Se llama Akhal-Teke, es una raza árabe muy rara, existen menos de ocho mil ejemplares a lo largo del mundo, mi padrino lo compró, este en especial es una mutación muy extraña, en generar son de color dorado–. Explicó Harry felizmente.

-Oh bueno, ¿Puedo preguntar...?.

-El precio de la raza es de dos millones de dólares, pero por su mutación costó seis, si esa es tu pregunta–. Dijo Harry mientras el caballo le comía el cabello, dejando a todos sorpendidos.

-¿Podemos llevarlo al...?.

-No, asi esta bien el sabe, es muy inteligente, Daryl, dale permiso. Buck amigo, no rompas nada de la casa-. Y con eso el caballo entró trotando por la puerta de la entrada.

Harry se dirigió al trabajador y pagó para luego despedirlos.

-Maldición tia Andromeda debió decirme que me mandaría a Buckbeackt. Bueno ya estamos afuera, ire por mis cosas y saldremos, debo ir por mi auto y por cosas para la casa–. Dijo Harry entrando y llendo por sus cosas.

Los hermanos Dixon se quedaron afuera viendo todo.

-Hermano ¿Viste ese semental que trajeron ¡uff era hermosos!.

-Seis millones–. Dijo Daryl medio atontado.

-¿Que dijiste?.

-Ese caballo costó seis millones de dólares y lo compró su padrino solo por gusto–. Dijo Daryl sintendose completamente fuera de lugar.

-Vamos, puede que el no sea un loco despilfarrador, su familia si-. Dijo Merle dándole palmaditas. –Además, por un cballo así, no creo que importe mucho.

En eso, Harry salió con una cachucha, un cargador de bebé y una mochila. Teddy traía un gorrito y el una una… ¿Sombrilla?.

-¿Para que la sobrilla?–. Preguntó Daryl.

-Hoy va a llover–. Claudicó Harry feliz y confiado.

-¿No traes más?–. Preguntó Merle.

-Tarjetas de crédito, efectivo, cambios para mi bebé y su comida ¿Qué más quieres que traiga?–. Preguntó medio exasperado. –Ya vamos.

-Nos vas a pagar ¿Verdad?–. Dijo Merle mientras recibía un codazo de su hermano.

-Oh–. Dijo Harry subiendo a la camineta. –¿Ya revisaron su estado de cuenta… creí haberles dicho ayer, bueno que mas dá andando -y espero.

El viaje de ida al pueblo fue todo menos normal, al llegar a la agencia de autos le entregaron as llaves de un Jeep todo terreno ultimo modelo de color negro y Harry por pimera vez amó algo suyo, los Dixon estaban medio muy celosos.

-Eso salió bien- dijo Harry feliz – los necesitaré el resto del dia esta bien les contratare como ayuda les pagaré.

-Lo que quieras Black–. Dijo Merle.

Lo que no esperaban era que al ir al super mercado Harry terminase comprando más de media tienda y casi todo era alimentos enlatados y poco perecederos, artículos de baño, productos para el bebé, mucho de eso en realidad, otros como papel y alcohol al igual que medicamentos sin receta medica, pero esos no los compró todos juntos si no pocos de cada uno. Cuando estuvo satisfecho cargaron todo en los dos autos.

Los Dixon sólo lo tomaron esto como un capricho de rico exentrico.

-Si no te conociera diría que eres un cosnpiranoico del apocalipsis–. Dijo Daryl.

-Ah.. sin comentarios–. Murmuró Harry antes de subirse al Jeep e irse de reversa con Teddy asegurado en su sillita que recién había comprado.

-Ah, con que por eso no llevó nada de la casa, por que iba a comprar–. Analizó Merle.

Como diho harry al arrancar el auto empezo a llover pero la hora de ka comida era esencial para harry asi que se detuvieron el restaurante de Molly´s… que aterradora conicidencia y mas si quién les atendió se parecía a Molly Weasley.

Harry pidió una hamburguesa y unas papas Para el y para Teddy un pure de zanahoria. Harry sacó un celular de ultima generacion y comenzó a teclar algo.

-listo hay 2 mil dólares en sus cuentas , espero sea sufiecinete- dijo harry sonriendo.

Eso hizo que los Dixon se atragantaran. Nunca habían ganado tanto y el solo se los soltó por un medio dia de trabajo. No sabían si estar agradecidos o verlo sospechoso, pero al parecer no le quedaba de otra tenindo dinero que no podría gastar.

Su comida llegó y Harry sintió un pequeño pulso en el jugo que le habían traido asi que sin “ querer” lo tiró por completo.

-Lo siento–. Dijo Harry falsamente mortificado.

-Está bien, lo cambiaremos–. Dijo la mesera.

-Lo pagaré de todos modos–. Aseguró comenzado a comer con desconfianza. Al menos la poción no estaba en la comida, pero no estaba agusto, asi que en cuanto trrminó, se levantó y pagó lo de todos y salió del establecimiento esperando al duo que estuvieron viéndolo un tiempo y sigieron cenando.

Por su parte, Harry estaba hablando por teléfono. 

-¿Asunto?-. Preguntó la operadora 

-La runespor tiene 2 cabezas por que se comió una-. Respondió Harry y de inmediato se redireccionó la llamada.

-¿Dónde?–. Habló alguien del otro lado.

-En la primera y Jackson, el establecimiento se llama Molly's, poción de dormir sin sueños en una bebeida, estoy con muggles.- Dijo Harry y colgó el teléfono al escuchar un "Estamos en camino". Se fue a su camineta cando estaba viendo que estaban por robarle. -Disculpen.

Llamó la atención de los ladrones.

-Esa es mi camioenta–. Dijo enojado.

-Mira cariño, no hagamos esto difícil. Danos las llaves del auto y... – El hombre no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una patada le fue propinada en la cara, haciéndolo gorlpear con el auto.

-Mira rayaste mi auto… tendras que pagarlo–. Harry estaba furioso. 

-¡Maldito moco....– Una serie de violentos puñetazos le dejaron rápido fuera de combate, lo bueno fue que dejo a Teddy con Daryl antes de salir.

Estaba golpeando a todos, pero no vio a uno que lo tomó del cabello, pero aferrandose de su brazo, hizo lo que le enseñaron en el cursos que había tomado, -ni Merlin sabe por que- tirándolo.

Los Dixon llegaron poco después viendo que el riquillo si se podía dedender solo.

-Espero que paguen por mi auto, es recién salido de la agencia, imbeciles–. Harry abrió su auto, tomó al Teddy de Daryl y lo subió a su sillita y luego el. -Los veo en la casa, me adelanto–. Y se fue a la finca Black.

Al llegar a su casa se bajó de auto aparcando descuidadamente y llamo a Kreatcher para que llevara todo a la despensa inferior, el estaba... entrandoen crisis, pero decidído dejarlo y ponerse a revisar las notas que Severus le envío, al parecer el asistir a ese semnario de virología muggle los dejó con buenos contanctos en ciertas partes el mundo, el matrimonio Jenner eran quienes se habían encariñado más con el y con sus cerebro, asi que le invitaron a ser parte del centro de investigaciones con ellos y casi acepta de nos ser por lo de Ginny y que desapareció, pero ahora estaba aquí y ponerse en contacto con ellos no se escuchaba nada mal.

Pronto captó el sonido del otro auto y fue a abrir. Les dijo que dejaran sus compras en el vestíbulo y que se podían ir, aún era tempranopero Harry estaba cansado y no quería pelear, así simpemente les dijo adiós y buenas tardes.

Harry llevó a Teddy a tomar su ciesta y se puso a verificar lo que le había enviado Severus, ya que tenía convenio con hospitales y trabajaban codo a codo ayudándose.

Para su sorpresa, el contacto ahí era el Dr. Jenner con base en el CDC de Atlanta. Harry pensó en ese momento que era o mucha suerte o mucha coincidencia, a si que decidiendo seguir la idea inicial que rondaba en su cabeza y tomó el teléfono de casa, marcó un munero, esperando a que levantaran el teléfono. 

-Dr Edwin Jenner al habla ¿Qué desea?.

-Hola Dr Jenner ¿Se acuerda de mi?. Soy Harry black.

-¡Harry! Mi chico ¿Cómo estás? Dime ¿Haz pensado en mi propuesta?–. Preguntó el Dr.

-De hecho quería hablar con usted, me gustaría trabajar con el asunto de la sepa que encontraron–. Respondió Harry algo serio. –¿Quiere que hagamos una cita?.

-Está bien ¿Mañana por video llamada te parece?, se que tienes un bebé.

-Me gustaría– Respondió algo angustiado ahora. -Nos vemos mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey saben mi frustracion al no poder poner fotos del glamour del hipogrifo es frustrante es un caballo tan lindo , pero busquen el nombre son hermosos 
> 
> Ahora xambie l nomvre del padrino de siriys a james ya que tenian que tener una buena ciartada ya que sirius es su padre mas que james 
> 
> Ahoara recuerden dar su amor, sus comentarios y teorias los amo
> 
> Ayosssss💀


	5. Capítulo 4: Frustración y Arribó

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues nada solo que estoy muy feliz de que esto le aya gustado 
> 
> Por lo printo esto sera lo ultimo que publiqué en un tiempo ya que el otro apenas lo estoy escribiendo y como tengo unos encargos de disfraces pues esta medio canijo 
> 
> Ahora disfruten 
> 
> Sigan leyendo

A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba desparramado en su cama roncando tiernamente, pero su sueño se vio interumpido por algo que cayó sobre su cara. 

Tratando de ignorarlo, se dio la vuelta esperando volver a dormir, estaba cansado mental y físicamente. Al parecer alguien de america lo habia reconocido anoche y querían hacer algo con el, no sabía que, pero estaba seguro que no era algo bueno.

Estaba enojado y frustrado, pero el hablar con el Dr Jenner sobre medicina y cosas vanales, preguntándole sobre Teddy y su supuesta esposa había derivado a la invitación extendida para visitarlo al CDC de Atlanta, donde actualmente los esposos trabajaban. Harry dijo que lo pensaría mientras buscaba a alguien que cuidara de su hijo u escuchó de fondo a la doctora Candace* diciéndole que ella lo haría mieras tenían el recorrido, sabia que nunca habían tenido hijo pero que los deseaban mucho, eso más la llamada de Andromeda lo hicieron caer rendido en la cama.

Sintió como otra cosa caía en su cara y se empezaba a enojar por que perturbaran su sueño, eso hasta que escuchó la risita de Teddy.

-Teddy, cariño deja a papí dormir un poco más–. Gimió Harry retorciéndose en las sabanas y abrazándolas como almohada, hasta que sintió como caia otra cosa y la risita de Teddy se volvia una carcajada, eso hizo a Harry despertrse y sentars en la cama, en ese momento notó que frente a el, Teddy flotaba casi un metro encima de la cama. –Teddy cariño, ¿Por qué no bajas y le das a papi un abrazo?–. Eso hizó que el bebé bajara flotando dando vueltitas y callera suavemente en los brazos de Harry que se extendían para atraparlo, tomándolo y abrazándolo.

Harry se acostó con el pequeño en el pecho.

-Teddy, me a sacaras canas verdes ¿Verdad?-. Preguntó Harry mientras veía al bebé que se reía como si entendiera. –Bien, hora de levantarse. –Harry se puso y se dirigió al baño, quitándose la ropa y volviéndose con una bata de baño, probando el agua a temperatura aceptable, fue a verificar la habitación de buckbeak, que estaba acostado en un nido que había hecho kreacher. Se veía feliz, pero debía mudarse al granero, lo haria solo para e…

Un sentimieto lo hizo encogerse de preocupación, tal vez debía compra mas animales de granja o algo por el estilo.

-Kreatcher- Llamó Harry y el elfo se presentó ante el dando una reverencia. -Por favor preprara el desayuno con panqueques, fruta picada un poco de rostbeeff, té earl gray y ese café negro que tanto me gusta. Para tedi coce unas verduras y un poco de agua para la formula , haz uno para ti y acopañanos, no se por que siento que hoy será movido–. Dijo Harry bastante feliz y regreso al cuarto y vio a Teddy aun en la cama esperando que se lo llevaran.

Harry lo tomó y se metió a la tina con el bebé. Lo enjabonó y enjuago mientras el jugaba con el agua y lo limpió tranquilamente mientras el también se bañanba, despues de eso, ya secos y vestidos bajaron a desayunar. Kreatcher les sirvió a ellos y luego se sirvió el, Buckbeack tambien bajó y se sentó con ellos a la mesa como si supiera y el elfo le dio una bandeja de ardillas y roedores frescos.

Despues del desyuno, Buckbeack salió de la casa para a pasear y correr libre, Harry se puso a hacer trabajo de medi magia y revisar algunas cosas mientras estaba en el pórtico tomando té helado y unos bocadillos de rostbeef y dulces. La tecnología muggle era muy buena, en un momento las barreras le avisaron que alguien se acercaba a mucha velocidad, pero al parecer las firmas eran de uno de lso Dixon.

Harry hizo como que estaba ocucpado (lo estaba en realidad) y esperó a que llegaran. Notó que derraparon bastate feo, así que bajó sus papeles y vio como Merle salía del auto y en la parte de atrás había otro hombre. 

-Hey Lindo black , ¿Tiene tiempo para un paciente de emergencia?–. Gritó Merle mietras abría la parte de atrás y jalaba a alguien.

-Merle ¿Qué pasó?-. Exigió saber Harry deajndo sus papeles de lado y corriendo. Otros dos hombres ayudaban a cargar a un tercero que parecía tener una herida de bala en la pierna. –¡Rápido, por aquí¡ !Kreacher!-. Llamó Harry y de la casa salió un hombre mayor vestido con un pantalón negro y amisa blanca, algo anciano y con cara de enojado.

-¿Si, amo Black?–. Preguntó con una pequeña reverencia.

-Abré el quirófano, herida de bala sin salida, y trae mis cosa YA-. Oedenó mientras hacia precion en la Herida. –Síganme, y digame como pasó esto.

-Estábamos cazando, el idiota se cruzó–. Dijo uno de los compañeros.

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre-. Dijo ya acostumbrado a ver esto, había hecho cirujias el mismo.

Notó que el chico se estaba durmiendo. –¡Ey!. –Le dió una cachetada. -No te duermas. Dime tu nombre. Por aquí–.

Siguieron a Harry. 

-John Williams-. Respondió el herido.

-¿Edad?-. Repitió Harry mientras abría una puerta cerca de las escaleras. -¡Edad chico! No te duermas.

\- 23-. Respondió.

-En la mesa, ¡Rápido!–. Ordenó todos vieron el quirófano completo que tenía, soprendiendoles. -¡Imprudente! Eres cuatro años mayor que yo. Bien, esto te dolerá-. Dijo tantenado el área. – tienes suerte, parecer si hay orificio de salida, te pondré anestesia local y aguntarás, necesitas una transfusión de sangre ¿Cuál es tu tipo?.

-Alguien bonito com tu.. ¡AHHHHH!-. Harry le apretó la pierna, haceindo que gritara y a los compañeros muecas de dolor. –¡Soy AB+! Pero no me vuelvas a apretar.

-No juegues cuando te estás desangrando-. Dijo Harry seriamente-. Kreatcher, una unidad de sangre y saca a este grupo de aquí–. Harry le ponía oxígeno al chico. –Muy bien, cuanta del 10 en reversa.

-10, 9... 8 …- y el chico cayó dormido. Harry ya con guantes y tapabocas comenzó a trabajar, una vez fuera Harry comenzó a usar magia para cuaralo mas rápido, kreacher entró con una v bolsa de sangre y se la conectó via intevenosa, pero no uso el dictamo para cerrra la herida si no que uso suturas normales, una vez fuera de riesgo, salió quitándose los implementos y dejándolos en un bote de basura especial. Los hombres estaban ahí esperando.

-Su amigo está fuera de peligro–. Dijo Harry quitándose los gauntes. –¿Pero como carajos se les ocurrió?.

-Te djimos que se cruzó por el medio.

-No estamos en temporada de caza asi que debo pensar que estaban cazando clandestinamente–. Harry estaba viéndolos con dureza. –Eso explica por que lo trajeron conmigo y no a un hosptal , grupo de imbeciles, no quiero que esto se maldita repita y si lo hace el preico de esto subirá al doble ¿Me entendieron.

-Si, lil black–. Dijo Merle frustrado.

-Bien, ahora le darán el dinero a Kreatcher y luego hablaré con ustedes, ire a lavarme–. Harry se fue de nuevo a la sala.

-Bueno, esto pudo salir peor, al menos estaba este medico ilegal aquí.

-Lil black es medico certificado, es un genio o algo asi, pero no sabía que tenía quirófano.

-El amo Black tiene lo que necesita icluyendo un labotarorio. –Dijo Kreatcher enojado y gruñon. -El amo Black es medico certificado, incluso atendió a la reina, así que sus servivcos no son baratos ¿Pagará con cheque?.

-Si, claro–. Dijo uno de ellos.

Derrepente vieron a un bebé gatear fuera de un corralito. –El bebé..

-El amito Teddy, hijo del amo Bblack , heredero del titulo … volvió a salirse ¿Verdad?–. Dijo Kreatcher voteando a verlo.

Teddy gateaba a la pierna de Merle. –Ñeh, déjelo, le agradan los señores Dixon.

-Este li´l ama a mi hermano. –Dijo Merle tomándolo y regresándolo al corralito mientras los otros firmaban el cheque. –Oye krech ¿Crees que lil Black se enoje si tomo una de sus cervezas?.

-El señor Dixon puede, ellos no, no son amigos de la casa Black–. Claudicó Kreatcher mietras arrebatba el cheque.

Merle, feliz por el favoritismo, pasó a la cocina y agarró una cerveza del refrigerador y regresó feliz con ellos.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que te quisiera este rico?–. Preguntó uno. –No pareces de su talla.

-En realidad se enojó con mi hermano y luego lo conocí yo. El es rudo como la mierda y por alguna razón, da miedo.

-Gracias amerle–. Dijo Harry llengando de sopresa. -Ahora; el chico se quedará aquí en observación. En cuatro días vendrán por el y lo llevaran a casa y fingirán que esto nuca y escuhen bien NUNCA pasó–. Dijo enojando y todos asinstieron. Lo que Merle dijo, ese chico daba miedo. –Al contrario. – Y derrepente cambió drasticamete a una brillante sonrisa. -Si llaman antes con gusto les atenderemos entre las 10 de la mañana hasta la 9 de la tarde, soy padre soltero y asesor, así ue una llamada entes estaría bien-. Dijo tendiendo una tarjeta a todos y regresando a su sitio. – Pasen buena tarde, los acompaño a la puerta.

Harry los llevó a la entrada y despidió.

-vinagre y bicarbonato para quitar las sangre y no se aparezcan por el bosque durante un tiempo ¿De acuerdo?–. Dijo Harry mientras se iban. –Eso va para ti también, Dixon mayor.

Derrepente el sonido de cascos les llamó la atención y vieron como un caballo plateado pasaba de largo su subia al pórtico, chasqueaba la pesuña y buscaba cariños en Harry y leugo se iba trotando siendo perseguido por un Kreatcher algo molesto.

-Eso es un caballo plateado–. Dijo uno.

-Si lo se, hermoso ¿Verdad?–. Harry tomó sus papeles olvidados de nuevo. –Un regalo de 13 cumpleaños antes de que mi padrino fuera asesinado, algo bueno dejó, ja, ja, ahora ya vayanse.

Los acompañantes y Merle , fueron corridos del lugar por un Harry amablemente enojado que retomaba su trabajo en los papeles de el doctor Jenner, estaba concentrado y jugando con Teddy que estaba en sus piernas mordiendo un juguete de goma, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Kreatcher, por favor contesta. - pidió Harry mientras el elfo le servía mas té ahora en su forma Norman. -Y perdona por ponerte ese glamour.

-Esta bien amo, al parecer tendrá muchos muggles viniendo a su consulta muggle. -Respondió Kreatcher mientras iba a levantar el teléfono.

Harry hizo anotaciones en la computadora a su lado, en serio tenía un mal presentimiento sobre algunas notas de un tal Radmus Leblanch en cuanto a virus agresivos, lo bueno que no estaba en Londres para gopearlo en la cara por querer crear cepas aún mas peligrosas, no gracias.

A los minutos regresó con un lista de nombres y personas. 

-Amo Black, hablaron del centro medico de Gwinnett, al parecer se enteraron que vivía aquí y quieren una cita con usted, tiene una invitación para que trabaje con ellos, piden que regrese la llamada para cuando este desocupado–. Informó Kreatcher y en eso el teléfono volvió a sonar. 

Harry vio la nota con el numero del director con sorpresa, seguramente Jenner tuvo algo que ver. Rió con algo de amargura y siguió en su trabajo, flotando el juguete de Teddy que habia tirado y dandoselo volviendo a morderlo Kreatcher tardó más tiempo esta vez.

-Amo, hablaron del hospital de RiverWoods, del Emory de rehabilitación y del hospital de Cuidado de niños de Atlanta, querían saber si se podían reunir con usted algún dia del mes, el que usted quiera–. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¡Oh por Merlin!. Kreatcher, iré a dentro a ayudarte, conecta el otro teléfono-. Harry recogió todo con magia y cargó a Teddy, flotando con sus cosas tras el.

En un momento, Harry y Kreatcher estaban constestand muchas llamadas tanto de hospitales grandes y notorios de Atlanta como de clínicas familiares, en un momento recibieron llamadas de hospitales de ciudades circundantes como Florida y Alabama incluso de DC y los angeles, que estaban al otro lado del país, ya en un punto ambos mayores de la casa estaban contestando teléfonos y anotando fechas posibles de visita a los distintos lugares, esto estaba salienodose de control.  
.  
.  
.  
-Esto es un martirio–. Dijo un rubio peli largo sujetándose el increíble cabello en una coleta alta.

-Darco, si quisieras ayudarme un poco no seria tan desesperante–. Se quejó un chico con cabello rubio cortado muy adoc, lo que lo hacía parecer, rico y atractivo. Estaba algo corto de los lados y con algo de fleco largo en la parte agriba. El cargaba varias maletas- ¡Maldición, ayúdame reina del drama!.

-Ay, calmate Duds- dijo Draco , que se quitaba el saco que traía puesto y ayudaba a cargar sus maletas. –Ahora ¿Dónde deberiamos preguntar algo sobre como llegar con Harry?.

Ambos se dirigieron a la taquilla donde estaba un señor anciano vendiendo y recibiendo cosas Dudley se acercó a el.

-Hola, buenas tardes.

-¡Ah! británico-. Dijo el señor feliz. -Otro de ustedes llegó hace unos dos días. –Dijo alegremente. -Amable y divertido.

-Ah, está hablando de Potty–. Dijo el rubio. –Conoce a Harry, entonces ¿Sabe como podemos llegar con el?

-Pueden tomar un taxi aquí afuera o en dado...- pero fue interrumpido por un hombre que recién habia llegado interrumiendo al mayor.

-¡Hey amigo! ¿Sabes si mi hermano pasó por aquí? Llevo todo el dia buscándolo-. Dijo el recien llegado con cara de "mírame y te parto la cara" .

-Oye, estos chicos están buscando al chico black–. Dijo el hombre de la taquilla.

-¿Conoces a Potty?–. Preguntó el chico con cabello rubio.

-¿...Draco?-. Preguntó el hombre 

-Ay si me conoces–. Exclamó el chico feliz y pasándole el brazo por los hombros. –¿Eres vecino o conocido de Potty?.

-Soy su vecino-. Explicó. – Daryl Dixon 

-Un placer, sucio y rudo amigo. Soy Draco Malfoy–. Dijo dándole la mano y aprentandola

-Un placer... ¿Tu eres el de la exportacion a India?–. Preguntó Daryl.

-Dubai en reaidad-. Dijo el otro rubio llegando cansado. –¿También lo despertó con eso?. 

-Estaba desayunando, la contestadora no dejaba de sonar–. Dijo Daryl. –Estábamos allí por que nos contrató para recibir un caballo.

-Ese maldito...– Dijo Draco cambiando de expresión. -No me digas que Buckbeackt está aquí.

-Si, lo está–. Murmurar Daryl completaente intrigado y algo divertido. -¿Por qué? ¿Lo odias?.

-Es algo muy graciosos–. Dijo Dudley bastante muerto de risa. –¿Sabes que buck es muy orgulloso por la especie de la que viene?–. Se estaba atacando de riza. –Y este idiota lo llamó "bestia asquerosa" –Ja, ja, ja.

-No fue divertido imbecil, el maldito me rompió un brazo – grito draco denajodo a los dos espectadores atonitos 

-Ay, no exageres; solo te araño no es peor que el jodido tatuaje en tu brazo izquierdo-. Dijo Duds.

-Ugh, no me hables de eso. Bueno, ¿Crees poder decirnos como llegar a la casa Black estoy candaso mental y físicamente?.

-¿De que te quejas viajaste en primera clase de Londres a Washington y de ahí en autobús? Ni fue fueras caminando-. Gruñó irritado Dudley. –¿Puedes por favor llevarnos con Harry? Ya no aguanto a esta dramática 

-Am claro yo los llevo... solo que no tengo... –En eso llegó un hombre mayor que el y con pinta para vida a la de Daryl. 

-Hey hermanito–. Dijo el hombre sucio.

-Hola, ¿Donde estabas?-. Preguntó Daryl un tanto preocupado al ver la sangre en su camisa. -¿Y eso?.

-Larga historia hermanito–. Merle volteó al frente y vio a un chico... chica, de cabello largo rubio y ojos plateado que se le antojo sexy y rapidamente una imagen de la persona frete a el apareció pero en su mente, pero en cuatro y el detrás tirando de su cabello, no notó cuando Draco dio un respingo por algo. –¿Y ellos?.

-La famila de lord.

-Ah, lil Black–. Dijo Merle.

-¿Saben si nos podían acercar a la casa de nuestro primo?- Preguntó Duds.

-Si, claro traigo la camioneta – dijo Merle tomando las maletas más caras.

-Gracias–. Dijo Draco y Merle casi se detiene en seco. –Al menos alguien es caballeroso.

-Al menos alguien ya no es animal de carga wooo-. Grito duds divertido y se dirigió a Daryl para hablarle en un susuro. –Deja a draco con Merle, al parecer el dragón encontró algo que si merece su atención-. Y con sus maletas se subió a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-Espera-. Pidió Daryl subiéndose y golpeando el vehículo para inicar el camino y este arrancó. –¿A qué te refieres?.

-A Draco. Nadie le llama la atención. Estaban por comprometerlo con una niña desabrida hermana de una compañera de casa, el se negó despues de ciertos conflictos y se (literlmente) declaró asexual, pero es un afachada para que no lo jodan con matrimonios arregladoso o propuestas anticuadas. En parte es por algo familiar que no entiendo muy bien–. Explicó Duds muy misterioso. -Solo se que los malfoy reconocen a su otra mitad cuando la ven y creo que el primo Draco lo reconocio al instante–. Rió viendo un poco al ver a Daryl con una mirada desencajada. -Guárdalo como material de chantaje–. Sugirió complice.

El camino siguió mientras las pareja hablaban cada quien por su lado. Al llegar a la casa ya era tarde y en el camino se veía al caballo pastando libre, Draco y Merle bajaron de la parte delantera y Daryl y Dudley de la parte trasera con las maletas de los dos británicos. al llegar a la puerta, Draco sacó un juego de llaves y entró como si fuera o mas normal del mundo.

-¡YA LLEGAMOS POTTY. VEN Y SALUDA A tu...!-. Draco no terminó la frase por que en la sala de estar estaba Kreatcher tirado en el piso con un Teddy dibujando su cara pero como si no le importara, con montones de papeles alrededor y más allá en el sillón estaba Harry hecho bolita y comiendo helado de pistache con caramelos de carbonato como si el crujir de esa cosas no le molestara y tenía la vista perdida mientras se metia cucharadas gigantes a la boca, en eso sonó el teléfono el cual sostenía Harry con la otra mano (que sujetaba el recipiente de helado en le que se leia Florean Fontesque) y dejaba la cuchara para sostener el bote. 

-consultorio de el doctor Harry Black, el habla–. Contestó.

-Merlin me salve ¡Suelta eso!– Gritó Draco y corrió a quitarle el teléfono a Harry. –Hola, buenas tardes habla al consultorio de mi primo ¿En que puedo ayudarle? Ah, si, por supuesto–. Malfoy se giró y le tronò los dedos a Dus e hizo la seña para que escribiera.

Dudley sacó una libreta y pluma y se las arrojó a Draco, siendo atrapadas rapidamnete por el. –Si perfecto. Nos puede dar su numero y nos comunicaremos con gusto... claro, gracias. –Draco colgó y se giró viendo a su primo qué seguia comiendo helado. –En serio Potty, necesitas una secretaria si vas a trabajar como medico desde casa.-. Se sentó a lado de Harry y rápidamente este lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar, Draco le devolvió el abrazo y lo consolo. -Lo se querido, es cansado.

-Quiero dormir- Sollozó Harry cansado y mocoso. -Tuve una operación de urgencia hoy en la mañana que duró tres horas, revisé papeles de virología cque enviaron del CDC y de Suiza y el telfono no deja de sonar con ofertas de trabajo–. Ennumeró entre hipidos. Cuando Daryl escuchó "Operación de emergencia" vio a Merle con una mirada acusatoria que lo hizo sentir incomodo. -Y no dejan de habalar invitándome a ver sus instalaciones y su programa de especialidades y ofrecindome puestos. –Sollozó más. –Yo llegué aquí para ter vacciones, no para conseguir trabajo–. Y soltó a llorar de nuevo. En ese momento el teléfono volvió a sonar, eso haciendo que Harry gritara de frustración.

-Ay dios, por favor llévalo a su habitación–. Pidió Draco a Daryl y esté no entendia. –Si, tu, chico sucio. Seguraente sea la principal, al fondo a la derecha. Yo subiré a ayudarle a cambiarse la ropa, pero necesita descanzar–. Le apuró a Daryl y este lo acató inmediatamente cargando a Harry aún con su bote de helado. –Nop, el helado se queda.

-Mi helado–. Se quejó Harry extendiendo sus manos por la espalda de Daryl. No pasó mucho teimpo hasta que cayó desmayado.

-Ay se rompió–. Diijo Merle divertido recibiendo un codazo de parte de duds. –Uf, era broma.

Daryl tardó un poco en encontrar la habitación, pero al hacerlo, notó que era grande y espaciosa como de esas películas de ricos de la Tv. La cama era grante y muy comoda, con sabanas de seda al parecer en color negro y verde.

Daryl acostó a Harry en la cama y lo cubrió con las mantas. Al lado de esta estaba una cuna que al parecer era de Teddy y en su Buró, fotografías de el con Draco y varios chicos más, todos sosteniendo diplomas y sonriendo como verdaderos amigos. En otra como estaba saliendo de la facultad de medicina y a lado de el estaba un hombre con cara seria y margada, pero se veía orgulloso, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el retrato dibujado de lo que parecía ser su esposa muerta y derrpente se sentia mal por empezar a sentir algo por el chico en la cama, asi que rapidamnete se salió de esa habitación.

Al bajar las ecaleras se encontró con una sala de estar más recogida y con el pobre de Kreatcher rayoneado de la cara sirviendo té a todos. 

-Hey amigo–. Dijo Daryl refiriéndose a Kreatcher. –Está bien, ve a descansar, nsotros nos ocupamos desde aquí, toma un baño y duerme, ambos lo necesitan.

-Gracias señor Dixon menor, pero el paciente de el amo necesita otro suero en una hora–. Dijo el hombre.

-Yo lo haré, Harry me dijo lo básico, ve a descanar-. Dijo Draco y esta vez, Kreatcher aceptó.

El teléfono siguió sonando hasta las ocho la noche, cuando decidieron desconectar todo por que ya estaban hartos todos, incluso Buckbeak relinchaba de más.

-Gracias por cuidar a Harry- dijo Draco. –Nos haremos cargo desde ahora.

–Es mejor que se vayan acasa, mañana será un dia largo–. Duds los acampañó a la puerta y de ahí los despidió. –Daryl, ven un momento.  
  
Daryl se acercó y Duds lo tomó del hombro.

-Se que te gusta Harry y por mi esta bien–. Dijo sorprendiendo al menor. –Lo acepto, pero lastimalo una vez y conoceras el infierno.... Que pases linda noche–. Se dió la vuelta y se fue dejando a Daryl algo petrificado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey espero les aya gustado , recuerden dejar su amor , comentarios y teorias saben que ne dan vida y animos 
> 
> Otra cosa , use la apariencia de duds como la del libro no como la de la pelicula al igual que la aparente apariencia de harry que es algo moreno , Draco es legerrmante y oclumante natural siii el vio lo que merle pensó  
> Otra cosa no supe si la esposa de jenner se llama candace u otro nombre pero le puse así por que el nombre era bonito  
> Ahora si disfruten y nos vemos luego 
> 
> Ayossssss💀


	6. Capitulo 5: Black Hills Memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creo que algo de drama medico en una de dos partes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola 
> 
> Y una disculpa 
> 
> Esto estubo muy largo y no tenia tiempo de escribir , de hecho mi beta tenía que editar muy rápido y aun no se poner fotos de referencias 
> 
> Si alguien me explicara se los agradeceria 
> 
> Ahora ... Lean

Los Dixon no vieron a los hermanos Black durante dos días, pero si que algunos autos y camionetas de carga se dirigían a la finca Black, por lo que prefireron no ir con ellos ya que en parte estaban ocupados, además, se sentian fuera de lugar por alguna razón no muy clara.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Merle encontró a cierto caballo de Black vagando por su casa y por alguna razón, creyó ver que el animal se había comido un hurón que estaba cerca de un fajo de heno que usaban para practicar con la ballesta, asi que convencido de que había visto mal, llegó a la conclusión de que solo era el caballo comiendo heno y atribuyó la perdida de la comadreja a algún león de montaña... si, su mente preferia enegañarlo.

Con toda la tranquilidad que Dios le dio al pobre Merle, logró atrapar al animal después de treinta minutos de lo que parecía ser un juego para el caballo, Merle siguió todas las aparentes instrucciones que Daryl le platicó sobre el animal con complejo de criatura mitica, al parecer había sido criado por un loco exentrico.. y luego recordó al primo de Black ... Draco ... ese chico tan ardiente.

Dejando eso de lado ya que estaba por casi tener una erección, se dirigio a la casa y al llegar vio que al parecer había muchas personas y esperando en e pórtico con bebeidas frias y aperitivos, en eso, Kreatcher salió y lo vio saludándole con la cabeza. Merle aún se preguntaba cuando había llegado el mayordomo a la casa sin que ellos lo notaran.

Se apresuró al frente cuando vio a Kreatcher dirigirse a el.

-Hey Kreach, creo que este se le perdió a lil black-. Dijo merle y dertrepente notó a todos los asitentes y vio que unos eran enfermeros que ya conocía y que no lo querían cuando llegaba con sus arrebatos por drogas, asi que con la mirada confundidad le pregunto a Kreatcher. -Amigo ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.

-El amo Black es conocido, como dije, por ser un gran medico. Hace un par de días el señor Malfoy y el señor Dursley colcaron un anuncio para un trabajo tanto de asistente/secretaria y buscaba 3 pasantes de enfermería y un compañero que ayude a comprartir el trabajo de doctor-. Explicó Kreatcher. -Para el solo es demasiada.

-Seh, me lo imagino, pero...- No terminó de hablar cuando un furioso Draco salió por la puerta dándole el paso a un chico con cara de rico creido de esos que salen en películas.

-Hey, tranquilo cariño-. Dijo el odioso. -Solo estaba pidiéndote una cita, dulzura.

-Mira idiota, si viniste aquí solo para conseguir un madito polvo vete a la mierda-. Gruñó Draco mientras tomaba los papeles del hombre y se quedaba con uno, rompiendo los demás. -Enviaré esto con una carta sobre tu comportaiento.

-Tú no tienes ese poder. 

-Pero su primo si, idiota-. Interrumpió Merle mientras subia las escaleras para pararse junto a Draco. -Hey ¿Qué pasa bebé?- Dijo abrazando a Draco - Sigueme la corriente-. Susurró

Oh- Draco lo abrazó más fuerte. -Nada cariño, solo in un imbecil pasándose de listo-. Explicó parándose y viendo al otro.

-¿Te gusta este anciano? ¡Por favor, soy mejor que el!-. Gritó indigando.

-Ah, pero si que es muy bueno en todo. - Draco felizmente se recargaba en Merle mientras este le abrazaba.

-Podría ser tu padre-. Estaba muerto de ira.

-Oh ¿En serio?-. Draco se sujetó la camisa de Merle, viéndolo fijamente. -ahorcame, papi-. Eso hizó reir a muchos y a otros asquearlos, incluido al idiota frente a ellos.

-Lo denunciaré por estar con un menor.

-Y yo a ti por acoso en el trabajo, hostigamiento y robo. -Dijo Draco acercandose el pars sacarle una cosa del pantalón. -Mira que ne tenemos aquí; la medalla de mi primo. -Dijo draco, dejado a todos sorprendidos. -Lárgate.

El hombre se fue corriendo muerto de verguanza y cuando lo suficientemente lejos, ambos se soltaron reir.

-Oh Dios, gracias por ayudarme a deshacerme de ese idiota-. Draco trataba de respirar. -Se la pasó tocandome el trasero y no solo eso; se le insinuo a Harry no muy sutilmente-. Dijo acomdandose el cabello en un chongo, dejandolo cabello suelto en algunas partes.

-Ahh ¿Y tu primo no lo golpeó o algo?-. Preguntó Merle.

-Ah si bueno no presisamente, pero algo parecido y es peor; va a su expediente-. Se burló Draco sin notar como dos pares de ojos que los veian desde dentro de la casa.

-Te apuesto treinta galeones a que se quedan juntos a mitad de mes-. Dijo Dudley.

-Yo te apuesto los treinta a que se quedan para el fin de semana-. Dijo Harry y se volteo. -¡Draco!- Gritó Harry haciendo saltar al rubio que volteó a verlo. -: Pasa al siguente par de solicitantes-. Y se alejó dejando medio avergonzado al par.

-Ay si, perdón-. Dijo Draco tomando de nuevo la lisita olvidada que había dejado en la mesita de entrada mientras corría al idota. -Ahhh, veamos...- Y volvió bucando la segunda hoja de pasantes, ya eran mas -... Mariane Akerman y Ana LaMone- Anunció mientras dos chicas se ponian de pie y caminaban a la ntrada. -Por favor pasen, adiós Merle-. Se despidió.

-Bueno amigo, por favor, tenemos mucho trabajo-. Dijo Dudley y lo acompañó a afuera. - Te diré lo mismo que a tu hermano-. En eso lo abrazó por los hombros y lo acercó un poco. -Hieres a mi primo de alguna forma y te juro que conoceras el infiero-. Murmuró con una voz increíblemente aterradora. -Ten un buen dia-. Y se alejó sabiendo que había hecho bien.

Pasaron un par de días en los que la familia Black comenzaban a acomodarse la vida de medicina en casa, habían ido a comprobar que esta estuviera en condiciones para recibir pacientes y se soprendieron de que incuso ya tenían un al que le dispararon por error. Una suerte que Harry actuara tan pronto.

Un par de días despues, la clínica ya estaba organizada y en funcionamiento, con algunas consultas diarias, tres asistentes, un medico de ayuda y dos secretarios. La casa en si era grande, mucho y era suficiente para ser considerado un sanatorio medico, además que las instlaciones eran suficientes y al parecer empezaba a construir una nueva ala conectada al edificio principal. Cuando le preguntaron por eso, Harry solo respondio con un "precaución" y lo dejaron en eso.

A finales de mes ya era conocido en todo el condado, se creía que era una clinica privada donde solo los ricos asistina ya que al parecer el hijo del magnate Lucius malfoy era el primo de Black y ellos los financiaban de alguna manera ya que la clínica y finca estaban en constante crecimiento.

Lo que nadie sabia era que Harry en reaidad era algo paranoico desde el sueño de la estación de trenes. Por alguna razón comenzó a querer contrur una especie de institución/ fortaleza así que sabenido que Pansy estudió algo asi después de graduarse de Hogwarts, en una universidad mggle para expandir sus horizones... y la casa de campo de su familia.

Era buena, asi que le pidió via floo que diseñara una edificación con ciertas especificaciones, y ella le entregó una mescla de academia británica en forma de W con la casa Black en el centro. Conaba con seis pisos superiores y 4 sub pisos, los cules tenían dispresas 31 habitaciones en cada uno de los dos primeros edificios adyacentes, habia graneros, invernaderos, almacenes, un extenso campo de cultivo y otro donde estaban animales. 

Pansy no preguntó el por que decidió eso, solo lo atribuyó a su paranoia de la guerra mágica y las peliculas de terror del dia de "Hallowen" que eran cada sábado en la noche en la sala de menesteres, una tradición desde que Harry estaba con ellos ya que el quería saber divertirse.

Los gemelos les consiguieron un DVD que funcionaba con magia. Aquello era un rito que se quedó por siempre al parecer.

Al entregar el trabajo y recibir la paga se sintió orgullosa de el y esperaba vistarlo para ver el resultado.

La idea de como un mago podía saber tato de medicina muggle como de sanción mágica era simplemente... interesante, ya que la fama de Harry potter se habia extendido fuera de Londres hacia todo el mundo, no solo por haber derrotado al señor oscuro en turno, si no por su magnánima inteligencia. Muchos creyeron que sería un inefable ya que renunció a la idea preconcebida de ser un auror, pero el convertirse en medico tomó a todos desprevenidos y aún mas el ser un pocionsta instruido por el mismo Severus Snape pero sin quitarle el titulo del pocionista mas joven del siglo, ya que no se especializaba en eso.

Su solicitud de asilo en america sorprendió mucho al presidente Samuel G. Quahong, pues lo hacía prinipalmente exponiendo sus problemas, suposiciones, y teorías completamente fundamentadas y comprobadas. Los americanos no tenían una bena relación con el ministerio británico asi que quitarle a Dumbledore su gallina de los huevos de oro sin posibilidad de recuperarla le provocó mucho placer.

-Odio a esa cabra-. Dijo Harry - Si me lo permiten, seré su aliado contra ese hombre.

-Lord black-. Dijo Quahing. -Por favor; no necesita tener tanta formalidad; le apuesto que en mutuo entendimiento podremos llevarnos bien, le aseguro total protección con tal de arruinarle la existencia al maniatico de Dumbledore.

-Presidente, usted y yo nos llevaremos muy bien-. Claudicó Harry.

Por eso, cuando menos de un mes de su llegada, una carta de solicitud de pasantes de medimagia llegó a su oficina con el sello de la casa Black, no lo pensó dos veces al hablar con el coseo, sabiendo que lord Black era mestizo y que probablemnte atendería tanto a mágicos como no-Mags era necesario ver una solución para la ley que regula el contacto con los no-mag , al consejo no le gustaría esto. 

-Por muy lord que sea y un genio en la extencion de la palabra, la ley Rappaport se hizo por algo-. Dijo el jefe de aurores.

-No se por que se enoja tanto por eso, jefe Limus-. Dijo la ministra de aplicación de la ley mágica. -En lo personal, el trabajo del joven es impecable. -Mencionó seria. -Es un buen momento para que los magos de america tengan conocimiento de eso.

-Como mi colega lo menciona- Fijo el director de recursos de vigilancia mágica. -Nuestros inefables han logrado avanzar en la historia, vendo los avances de los no-mag y hasta ahora hemos pecado de hipocresía al no aceptar eso y alejar a los nacidos no mag de sus familias en caso de ser solo un hijo, que harán los demás...

Estoy de acuero con mi colega - interrumpió el director de la oficina federal de vigilancia encubierta y oblivacion. -Es mucho mas difícil eliminar los recuerdos de una familia que si acepta a su hijo mágico y lo aman que de una que es completaete abusiva, el caso de los Rhee una familia que dos hijas menores son mágicas .. al contrario de los esperado, el mayor no solo estaba emocionado si no que consiguió un trabajo para porder comprarles cosas de calidad para la escuela aun cuando una apenas entrrá en este año, la asitencia infantil mágica que ayuda el agunos caso ah dicho que la familia Rhee es un ejemplo de que se puede dejar conocer a algunos no-mag sobre la magia si la familia lo acepta.

-¿Y que pasa si no?-. Preguntó Limus -No confío en su señoria Black para mantenera el secreto y mantener balanceado nuetro mundo y el de ellos.

-¿Le precupa tanto eso?-. Cuestionó la ministra. -Envie la convocatoria, presidente y en una semanas el señor Limus y algunos de sus mejores aurores al igual que alguien de la oficina de aplicación de la ley y del hospital mágico White Lake verá las regulaciones para un hospital mágico y creo no seremos los únicos, los no-mag harán lo mismo.

-Entonces-. Dijo Quahong -¿Dacuerdo a permitir una excepción a la ley Rappaport como experimento?- La mayoría voto de acuerdo - si esto no llega a funcionar , el hospital Black hill sera cerrdo como clínica mágica y se le retirará la licencia americana de medicina. -Varios mas aceptaron.

Decidieron que el anuncio se haría publico al dia siguiente con todas especificaciones que lord black pedía, a igual que el pago y horarios serían negociados con el cuando todos se fueron y Quahing se quedó en su oficina solo esperba es que esto funcionara.

-Que Merlin nos ampare-. Dijo el presindente viendo por su ventana.

A la casa Black llegó una lechuza con notificación un dia durante la cena.

-Genial y justo cuando estamos acbando de seleccionar a nuestros pasantes-. Dijo Duds mientras ayudaba a Kreatcher a traer los platos. -Veamos cual falta.

-Un muggle. -Dijo Draco- El tiene mejores credenciales que ellos- dijo arojando un curriculum por demás grande. -Pero su actitud y poca disponibilidad me hace pensar que algo anda mal.

-Y no te equivocas-. Dijo Harry. - Trbaja en una clínica ilegal de abortos-. Se tomó el puente de la nariz.

-¿Que es eso?-. Preguntó Draco.

-Es cuando una persona no quiere tener a un bebé, asi que lo remueven quirurgicamnete-. Explico Duds dejando a Draco estupefaco 

-Perol.. los niños son sagrados - mencionó consternado. - Jamás me quitaría un bebe por gusto propio, eso es asesinato.

-Si, bueno los no mágicos tienen sus problemas-. Murmuró duds tomando soda de dieta. -Apoyo el aborto en caso de una violación, no por irresponsabilidad sexual, no se debe tener sexo sin protección solo por gusto-. Bufó molesto. -Si pudiera tener hijo yo los tendría, pero soy un hombre gay.

\- Harry y yo somos portadores-. Duds lo vio con cara interrogante.

-Signfica que Draco y yo podemos dar vida-. Le aclaró Harry virificando mas papaeles - quedando embarazados.

-¡Espera ustedes...! Oh jodanse-. Murmuró y se hizo bolita en su silla 

-Este-. Exclamó Harry tomando un curriculum... al parecer todos eran mayor que el. -Exelente, con este ultimo acabamos con los pasantes, ahora a cenar.

-Oye-. Dijo duds Mitras comía una ala de pollo asado. -¿Y un medico asistente?.

-Oh, ya lo entreviste-. Dijo Harry mietras cortaba algo de pescado y papas fritas.

-¿Y es bueno?-. Preguntó Draco.

-Es bajito, afromericano de mediana edad, rechocho y no le importó llamarme "Niño genio irritante"-. Respondió riendo.

-Ok, te retó y no te aduló ... me agrada-. Dijo Draco comiendo salmón asado y pure de papas.

En dos días se presentaron los seleccionados; Paul Jonson de la familia Jonson de los angeles, de hecho se cree que ellos ayudaron a crear Sc Jonson con un no-mag y la único que pidieron era ponerle el apellido de la familia a la empresa. Lugo estaba Mariane Akerman, una meztiza despreciaba un poco a los muggles a pesar de ser media muggle, Harry la había elegido principalmete "Por que no quería una segunda Dolores Umbridge en el mundo".

Y por ultimo Jonnas Meyers. Un muggle que venia de escasos recurso y era excelente en medicina, tenia una debilidad por la gente con discapacidades, pues el mismo no tenía una pierna por una negligencia de sus padres bilógicos, así que se convirtió medico y terapeuta, el mas normal de todos.

Luego estaba el Dr. Jared Bowie, bajito rechoncho con gafas y podía dar miedo si no lo tratabas ben, era como ver a la jefa de Grey's Anatomy versión masculina y gruñona, pero si le daban macarones de Draco era cariñoso... o almenos no gritaba durante un dia.

Caundo recibieron la llamada para presentarse a trabajar, los tres chicos estaban exsultante y llegaron justo a la hora completament vestidos y listos para laborar. 

La primera fue Akerman que se mostraba algo engreída por ser aceptada por un gran medimago com lo era Harry Ptter, pero cuando llegó el siguiente notó que era el sangre pura Jonson, con quien siempre competía internmamente a pesar que el otro jamas se enteró, ya que era años mayor. Ciertamente jamas peso en encontralo en el misma carrera y trabajo. 

Ambos se identificaron como magos y Jonson saludo con una sentimiento, no pasó mas de 3 minutos cuanod un taxi aparcó frente a la casa y de el bajó al parecer el tercer pasante se veía amable, ero ninguno identificó magia en su ser, con horror, Akerman lo distinguió como un muggle, contrario a Jonson que le sonrió amable pero sus cara se crisparon al notar que usaba una pierna protesica de alto rendimiento y daba saltitos alegres

-Hola, soy Jonnas Mayers, de Arizona-. Extendió su mano al mas cercano (Jonson).

-un placer, Paul Jonson, Los Angeles-. Estrechó la mano.

-¡Genial! ¿Cuales son tus especialidades? Yo soy medico general y me especializo en trauma por leciones, estoy haciendo mi maestria para ser terapeuta.

-Solo soy medico general-. Respondió Josnson algo cnfundido... ¿Los mugles tenían especialidades?- pero si de especialidades hablamos, soy de laboratorio-. ¿Si era parecido a las pociones verdad?.

-Wow genial ¿Y usted señorita?-. Se dirigió a la mujer quien ni squiera les dirigio la mirada.

-Medico general y estoy aquí para ser la mejor, no para hacer amigos-. Dijo la mujer dejando inmcomodo a los otros dos.

-Bien, me agrada que se estén conociendo-. Dijo un hombre rechoncho y serio viéndolos. -Adelate, el Dr. Black los espera

  
Al entrar, los tres se encontraron con la bonita estancia donde había folletos y percheros. A lado, unos sillones de espera y un escritorio ocupado por una persona en cada uno, al parecer habían llegado antes que ellos.

Fueron recibidos por tres personas mas joven, entre los que recnocian a Black/Potter por sobre los demás. 

-Señores; el Dr black, Dr black; sus pasantes-. Los presentó el doctor.

\- Gracias Dr. Bowie-. Se dirigió a ellos. -Me llamo Harry Black, como muchos me conocerán. Esta es mi clínica particular. Ahora; se que esperan que esto sea leve y que no harán gran cosa por ser una clínica apertemente pequeña y familiar-. Harry empezó a acaminar y Bowie les dijo a señas que los siguieran. -La verdad es que esta clínica cuanta con tres quirófanos, una morgue, dos laboraorios tres almacenes frios, tres secos y quince habitaciones-. Terminó volviéndose a ellos una vez que les dió el recorrido por la planta baja. -También contiene una cocina abastecida, solo pueden usarla si en dado caso no traen almuerzo o cubren horas extras-. En la cocina, Kreatcher cocinaba algo. -En el granero hay caballos y otros animales de granja los cuales son usados como terapia-. Al escuchar eso, la cara de Myers se iluminó. -Sr Meyers, se que es bueno en trauma y guía terapéutica con caballos, creo le gustara conocer a nuestros residentes, Swett pie y Apple Jack... La hija del dueño anterior era fanatica de My Little pony y lo donó por que ya no cabía en la casa y este lugar es tanto una reserva como un lugar de terapia. 

-Seria un honor, Dr. Black, pero tengo una pregunta-. Dijo el chico.

-Adelante.

-Si, bueno; como verá soy nuevo en esto ¿Qué tipo de cosas atenderemos?-. Preguntó irradiando emoción como un sol.

-De todo tipo-. Contestó Harry algo serio. -Aquí aprenderás a hacer de todo, si llega un adulto con alergia deberás ver los síntomas para saber que medicamento pueden tomar y que no. TODO-. Si bien Harry era tranquilo esa calma era como una serpiente pereparandose para atacar e inyectar su veneno paralizarte y comerte. -Niño, adulto o anciano, todos serán recibidos y atendidos con el debido resperto que se merecen no habra clasismo ni racismo en las consultas -Terminó Harry. -Estarán a prueba una semana, se rotarán turnos y aprenderán tanto su rama como enfermería, habrá una enfermera por cada turno.

-Disculpe dr. ¿Que turno?- pregunto Akerman consternada.

-Uno en la mañana, Uno en la tarde, Uno en la noche y los fines de semana, ser tornarán al azar, no quiero excusas ni pretextos. Si no logran seguir el ritmo para final de esta semana, me veré en la necesidad de despacharlos-. Explicó Harry, a lo cual los tres asintieron. Para eso ya habían visto los tres quirofanos y algunas salas de almacenamiento. -Seguiremos a la planta alta, hay dos elevadores y dos escaleras, las intriores y las exteriores. Cinco habitaciones el la primer planta, cinco en la segunda y cinco en la baja, esas están reservadas para personas mayores o niños y ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba; también hay cuidados Neonatales con incubadoras y cuneros los cuales que están en la primera planta del lado derecho. Ahora iniciaremos con la primera prueba.

Harry abrió la puerta donde una persona estaba acostada en una camilla con suero intravenosos y desayunando felizmente.

-Oh Doctor Black, buenos días-. Saludó el hombre. -Si asi me alimentan aquí cada vez que quiera vacaciones me lesionaré una pierna.

-Muy gracioso, señor Williams. Estos son mis pasantes y el es mi colega, trabajará conmigo si está el de acuerdo.

-Como el agua señor.

-Ahora ¿Quién me dice que tiene el señor Williams?-. Preguntó Harry.

-Herida de bala-. Respondió rapidamete Meyers. -Está en recuperación unos... días mas.

-Correcto ¿Y qué se hace en estos casos?-.

-Verificar si hay o no orificio de salida, mantener al paciente conciente, verificar si hay hemorragia interna, en caso de haberla, verificar tipo de sangre y en caso de no tener igual una transfusión, el disparo bebió hacerlo perder mucha sangre-. Respondió Meyers con seriedad. 

-perfecto Doctor Meyers ... y ustedes-. Dijo refiriéndose a los mágicos 

-No se nos dijo que...

-Oh perdón ¿No se te dijo qué?-. Inquirió Harry acercandose peligrosamente. Hasta el hombre en la camilla encogió del susto -Aquí no solo harás consultas, aquí vas a actuar. Si llega alguien con los intestinos de fuera harás lo posible por ponérselos de nuevo dentro del cuerpo. Recogerás vomito, sangre y mierda si es necesario. Me importa un carajo lo que crees que vas a hacer aquí niña, si no lo sabes, si no reaccionas lo suficientemente rápido puedes perder una vida y esa vida esa muerte estará en tus manos, su sangre y esperanzas perdidas te seguirán como una horrible sombra toda tu vida. Te voy a llevar al extremo, no dormirás si la ocasión asi lo requiere, tus dedos van a doler, tus piernas no te soportaran y cuando ya no lo soportes y quieras llorar, te haré llorar sangre ¿Entendiste niña?-. Harry haciendo sacar a Mariane algunos hipidos. Harry aunque joven y bajito daba un horrible miedo, no por nada era pupilo de Severus Snape.

-¡Señor Meyers!-. Gritó Harry y el mencionado se paralizó. -Vaya abajo con mi colega, el Dr Bowie, felicidades; su puesto está asegurado,   
incia hoy a partir de este momento. Atenderá al siguiente paciente que llegue.

-Claro Dr. Muchas gracias-. Y salió de la habitación siguendo al otro doctor.

-Ustedes dos al pasillo-. Ordenó Harry. -Williams, caba tu comida. Se puede enfriar.

-Si, señor-. Y el paciente se puso a comer de nuevo. 

Fuera de la habitación, Harry sacó su varita y puso hechizos de privacidad.

-No se lo que piensan, pero en la solicitud que hice para pasantes mágico venia que tuvieran conocimiento por lo menos básico de medicina muggle-. Dijo tallandose el puente de la nariz bajo los lentes. -Ahora; la MACUSA puso una prorroga para hacer ver que esta institución puede manejar ambos mundos, si esto falla no solo se pierde una oportunidad de ayuda y de conocimiento; también un avance para ambas partes, no digo que no podrán usar magia, si lo harán. Hay 2 laboratorios de pociones, invernadero y zona de aparición, al igual que un sector mágico de la casa, el punto es que deben saber las dos cosas de ambos mundos.

-Pero los no-mag son inferiores, a los mágicos-. Replicó Akerman.

-Wow, alerta de racista-. Dijo Jonson sorprendido. -Soy sangre pura y no soy de ese tipo de pensamieneto, mira que estoy dispuesto a aprender. Si leí algunos libros de eso pero no pude retenerlo, solo debo esforzarme mas, Mayers es bueno en esto; ama su vocación , ¿No debemos hacerlo nosotros también? Amar lo que hacemos no mporta que , se que no podremos compensar años de su estudio con nuestro trabajo, pero...

-Suficiente. Señor Jonson baje a la cocina, acompañará al señor Meyers en su dia-. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? o mi Merlin, muchas, ah dios gracias - dijo Jonson feliz y se fue.

  
-Ahora señorita Akerman, usted es la que menos me agrada de los tres, pero sus creenciales son buenas, ahora quiero creer que el que su madre, una muggle los dejara al saber que eran mágicos no tiene que ver con su odio hacia ellos, por que si es así me temo que esto sera muy difícil y créame veo gran ingenio en usted y puede llegar a ser grande.

  
-Yo... ¿De verdad cree que podré ser alguien?-. Preguntó la chica acomplejada.

  
-Soy un huérfano mestizo que vivio siendo maltratado por muggles, me persiguió un señor oscuro durante toda la vida y logré salr ileso. Creo, señorita, que todos tenemos oportuniddes-. Dijo Harry.

  
-Está bien, yo lo intentaré -. Prometió Akerman mas aliviada.

-Entonces baje y unase a sus compañeros. Bienvenida al Black Hills memorial. 

La siguiente hora pasó tranquilamente. Les dieron sus estaciones, se conocieron y desyunaron, todo calmado hasta que llegó una ambulancia diciendo que traía dos victimas de un accidente cercano, siendo el Black Hills memorial, la clinica más cercana para quienes corrían mayor riesgo. El primero en reaccionar fue Meyers y ayudándole estaba Harry, ambos atendieron un niño de 10 añitos, Bowie y Jonson se encargaron del padre, Harry asesoró a los mas jóvenes.

Más tarde llegó un hombre con un ataque anafiláctico sin medicina para la alergia, Akerman lo atendió dándole una inyección y estabilizándolo, le colocó una intravenosa y lo dejó descanzar, primer dia estaba y ya con trabajo.

Al final del turno quedaron los horarios organizados para toda la semana y soprendentemete todos se estaban aclimatando, fue un viernes que la lechuza de la MACUSA llegó y tras ella un grupo de personas arribaron por flu a la oficina que actualmente ocupaba Harry.   
  
-Señores, buen dia ¿Iniciamos la inspección?-. Preguntó Harry, jovial.

-Con gusto, señor Black-. Dijo la minstra de aplicación magica quien exigió personalmete al igual que el jefe del hospital mágico que al ver las instalaciones quedó fascinado por lo comodas que eran, la acesibilidad y el buen servicio que otrorgaban, mostrado los hechizos de glamour en ciertas cosas y criaturas como lo era el elfo de servicio de la familia y el hipogrifo del establo que conivia con el Pony arena felizmente.

Por mucho que ordiara todo esto, Aaron Lims admitió que probablemente no era tan malo de hecho... ¿Ese era Jonathan Cadwells y su esposa Samantha? los sangre puras mas sangre pura de todos. Vieron como saludaban al Dr. Black y este los guiaba a la sala de algo llamado "ultrasonido", eso se veía interesante. Todos fueron y en una camilla la dama estaba acostada, un aparatito se movia por su barriga de meses y veron unas formitas humanoides.

-Felicidades madame; son trillizos-. Dijo Harry haciendo llorar a los Cadwells de felicidad. -¿Quieren una foto movil impresa?.

-Si, dios mis bebés, mira son tan pequeños-. Dio la mujer soltando hipidos, Harry apretó un botón y una runa al mismo tiempo, imprimiendo una fotografia con los bebés en el utero y como se movian, bien eso era muy útil.

-ahora siga con su regimen alimenticio, sus pociones están listas; pídale a Jonson que las surta. Que tengan un exelente dia-. Le pasó pañuelitos y la mujer se limpió se acomodo la ropa y vio la fotografía es que les daba esperanza a una familia sangre pura casi extinta.

La visita terminó y vieron que sus equipo era tan variad como solo lord Black lo era; dos squibs como secretarias, un sangre pura, una mestiza y un no-mag discapacitado pero muy copetente como residentes. Un no mag como colega de piso, tres enfermeras mestizas, una casa enorme y en expansión, bueno tal vez este proyecto si tenía un gran futuro.

-¡Black emergencia!- Gritó alguien entrando por la puerta cargando a una mujer - puñalada, hay un niño en la camioneta, ataque de asma.

Bien, esto sería compliado pero no imposible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas. Y aclaraciones 
> 
> La ley Rappapourt existe y fue puesto por una presidenta con dicho apellido creo despues de la ceceria de brujas en estados unidos.
> 
> El jefe de autores Lims si existe solo que solo se menciona en animales fantásticos así que basicamente el Aaron Lims es el nieto del único auror Lims en la historia del wizarding world 
> 
> Los puestos y asociaciobes descritos en la MACUSA si existrn segun. Pottermore pero son mas divisiones y subdivisiones que no pienso poner hasta que sean necesarias  
> Otra cosa ... Tendran una sorpresa mas adelante... Bueno .... Seee
> 
> Recuerden dehar su amor, comentarios y teorias ... Los amo y creo que por ahi alguien dijo que todo se iba a ir a la mierda ... Y pues si al final va haber zombies asi que no es spoiler así que espero sus teorias de como puede pasar el fin del mundo ya que falta sólo un capítulo para que esto se valla a la mierda. ... Mas o menos 
> 
> Los quiero 
> 
> Ayossss💀


	7. Capitulo 6: Calma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pues nada Haha descubranlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora se que me tarde y no debería poner excusas para eso  
> Y no las pondré pero les explicaré mi problema 
> 
> Sufrimos una especie de maldición o algo así, ya que es muy extraño que nos enfermemos TODAS más de dos veces al año por diversas causas 
> 
> Yo como saben o talvez no el 2020 fue el año del acaboce 
> 
> A mí me dio covid y me enferme del estómago y a inicios del año me quedé en cama durante semanas por el nervio ciático (aún tengo secuelas de la infección y del nervio como vertigo o agruras incluso dplores musculares) 
> 
> A mi mamá hace poco se callo de las escaleras y aún no encontramos una explicación lógica para ese accidente y aún no se alivia ya que en su trabajo no le dieron una incapacidad 
> 
> Y la última y el por qué me tarde es por qué a mi tía que vive con nosotros. Le dio covid en febrero y eso le desencadeno diversas cosas despues de su recuperación (no sabiamos que era covid hasta que salieron los sintomas extra y ella se había aliviado antes) y hace poco fue operada de emergencia y se que esto no les importa pero a mi si y les pido como aun esta en recuperación y. Yo tratando de buscar trabajo me tengan paciencia 
> 
> Ahora si vallan a leer por que esto esta barbaro

Harry rápidamente atendió al llamado que justamente habían hecho los hermano Dixon, a quienes, por cierto, no habían visto en unos días, pero aún hablaban por teléfono.

Merle, quién precisamente cargaba a la chica, estaba asutado y algo enojado.

-Rapido, en la camilla – Señaló Harry y notó a los Cadwells que se hicieron a un lado cuando vieron el procedimiento, emocionados y temerosos al notar la cantidad de sangre perdida de la mujer.

-Dijiste que había uno mas en el auto – Gruñó Harry. -¡Jonson! Ayuda afuera-. Gritó y dos enfermeras ya etaban listas con ella. –Bowie, te haces cargo de ella–. Ordenó Harry y lo llamaron.

-Dr, problema; es un niño– Dijo Akerman.

-¡Myers!– Gritó Harry llamando su atención. -100 miligramos de Aminofilina.

Myers ya estaba listo con una inyección que le pareció horrible a todos, y por la entrada ingresó un niño que no podia ni respirar su piel se estaba tornado pálida y morada al mismo tiempo.

-Quitenle la camisa-. Siguiendo la orden, jonson la retiró y Harry inmediatamante introdujo la aguja en el pecho del niño. No pasaron mas diez segndos cuando el pequeñó tomo un repiro profundo, entonces una enfermera le puso una mascarilla de oxigeno.

-Llevenlo habitación 106 y estabilicenlo-. Dijo Harry mientras se ponia la bata y guantes junto con una cofia. - Bowie necesita ayuda, iré a ver, el niño necesita medicamento cada seis horas.

Los magos presentes estaban tanto tiesos como asombrados, ellos ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar a ayudar aun no-mag y peor aún; a un niño que no podia respirar.

Los Cadwells comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos y quisieron. hablar con los hombres rudos.

Samanta cadwells se acercó decidida, sujetando su vientre y hablo con el mayor, el que había traído a la mujer.

-Buenas tardes-. Llamó la atención del hombre. –¿Podría preguntar que sucedió?.

-Ah, si eso– Respondió el hombre, observando el vientre de Samanata. -No creo que sea apropiado y menos en su estado.

-Por favor, tal vez pueda ayudar a la madre, como futura madre.

-Bueno, si quiere- dijo el hombre. –La encontramos comprando mediacamentos en una farmacia, pero no tenía suficiente dinero, así que se fue. Mi hermano pagó por ella y tratamos de alcanzarla, pero cuando lo hicimos, estaba desmayada y desangrandose en el suelo– Terminó de relatar Merle.

-Oh, dios ¿Y el nño?- Preguntó.

-El entró en panaico y dijo algo de que su padre los estaba buscando y queria matarlos– Merle se puso serio al decirlo. -Después dejó de respirar, no lo pelnamos mucho y los trajimos aquí.

La futura madre se sintió mal, por que ¿Quién querría matar a un pequeño tan lindo como el y herir a un madre? Sin embargo, se sintió orgullosa y en parte celosa de la fuerza de dicha mujer.

Su esposo llegó junto a ella y le alentó a alejarse de ese lugar, ya que debía descanzar. Antes de irse le pidieron la receta a una enfermera quién se la dió en una bolsita de papel “reciclado” con el emblema del hospital.

"Políticas del hospital" respondieron las mujeres cuando les preguntó a que se referían “nada contaminante, todo lo posible de reusar, se reusa” ese esa era termino que los magos no entendían y que posiblemente buscarían despues.

Antes de regresar a la oficina de Black, que era una de las tres conecciones flu, el doctor salió quitandose la bata, lentes y cofia, al igual que mascarilla y guantes con ayuda de sus médicos. 

Se veía cansado y con mas edad que de la de un niño de 19 años debería aparenta y se acercó a ellos a paso pesado.

-Auror Limus– Dijo Harry. –Me gustaría que viniera en dos días –. El chico estaba masajenadose el puente de la nariz. –Me temo tenemos un caso de violencia intra familiar contra un mago-. Terminó levantando alarmas en todos y mas en los padres, quienes seguian ahí, entonce se acercaron tanto médimagos como aurores y pacientes.

-La mujer es la madre del niño– Les informó el más joven. –Escapaban de su marido. al parecer el niño es nacido mug... perdón, No-Mag, la madre los saco de la casa una vez que los abusos y amenazas empezaron, pero el hombre no se dio por vencido, al parecer los persiguió hasta un condado antes de que llegaran aquí, la mujer tuvo suerte– dijo Harry desganado.

-Estaremos allí en dos días, señor Black-. Dijo limus cambiando de la perspectiva de este tipo de proyecto.

-Ah, y director Burck-. Se refirió al medico del Withe lake mágico. -Me gustaria que levante una citación a Johanna Swilow, Marcos Castillo, Livia Brown y Jackson Lacke– Pidió Harry, sorpendiendo a los presentes- Ellos son los nuevos internos mágicos.

Sorprendiendo con la declaración, el director prometió que al día siguiente se presentarían los chicos.

-No, será en fin de semana, es mas relajado y se aclimatarán al ambiente de trabajo más rápido, esto se está saliendo de control, tengo mas trabajo que una clínica publica o particular-.

Después de eso los acompaño de nuevo a la ofician ya a los cadwells al flu del área de magos. 

Harry se desplomó en la silla de su escritorio y escuchó como entraban.

-primo querido- Reconoció la voz de Draco. -Te vez de la mierda.

-Gracias Draco, eso me ayuda mcho– Murmuró Harry, estrellando su cabeza contra el escritorio.

-¿Sabes lo que te haría sentir bien?– Preguntó Draco entrando y sirviéndose un vaso de whisky de fuego.

-¿Qué?– Gruñó Harry amortiguado por el escritorio.

-Una cerveza....- Se interrumpió Draco y terminó su trago. –... y una buena cogida.

-¡DRACO!- Gritó Harry sonrojado levantando la cabeza.

-¡Ay, no me mires asi!– Reclamó el rubio, divertido. –¿Como es posible que yo haya hecho un movimiento con el mayor de los Dixon que tu con tu sucio rudo chico sureño?.

-¿Cuando por Merlin pasó eso?– Preguntó Harry apesadumbrado.

-Hum...- Draco recordó la noche anterior cuando se encontró con el Dixon mayor y empezaron a hablar sobre lo bien que cambiaron las cosas desde que llegaron todos a este lugar.

Draco le invitó a la terraza que pornto se abriría como comedor al aire libre para los pacientes, ambos tomaron cerveza y hablaron.

-¿Sabes?– Dijo draco. -Realmente me gustas- murmuró sedctor y muy firme. -Me gusta tu dureza y tu yo gruñon, pero también que bajo esa piel de jabalí existe un buen hombre que se preocupa por los suyos.

-No me conoces, rubiesito-. Refutó Merle acercandose al niño. –Cuidado rubia, este sureño rudo no es nada amable.

-¿Y quién dijo que me gusta que sean amables?- contraatacó Draco inclinándose sobre Merle. -además..– Y sin miramientos sostuvo la hombría sobre la ropa del hombre mayor. –Me gustas bastante como para pasar eso por alto.

-¿Aquí o tu habitación?– Preguntó Merle y jaló a Draco a su regazo, sentándolo frente a el

-Aquí, Harry tiene sueño ligero– No pasó mucho caundo Merle comenzó a besarlo y Draco a mover su cadera sobre Merle. -Dios, eres un hombre muy grade ¡Ahhh!-. Gimió el menor cuando sintió que sus pantalones eran bajados y lo preparaba. -Merle, oh dios.

-¡BASTA!- Gritó Harry ya que deliberadamente Draco bajó sus barreras mentales mostrandole a Harry su recuerdo de ayer en la noche. –Por favor Draco, me harás deprimirme mas.

-Por que quieres-. Dijo Draco divertido sentándose en una de las sillas. –Vamos, sabes que Daryl te gusta y tu le gustas al chico. Dejanos a Duds y a mi a Teddy, salgan un dia a un bar retalo al billar y ganale su dinero –. Dijo Draco sonriente haciendo que harry se hundiera mas en su silla. - No se me olvida lo bueno que eres en eso.

-¿Y tú y Blaze no?- le contraatacó Harry. –Déjame recordarte que nosotros tres heramos los mejores en eso en la escuela, pero atrae atención indebida.

-Uh, mejor – Animó Draco.

-Primo… sal de aquí, tengo que hacer consultas–. Dijo Harry y se paró seguido de Draco.

-Solo piénsalo– Pidió Draco. -Pero no lo pienses mucho, le dijimos a Daryl que te llevara un buen bar hoy en la noche ya que querías conocer el condado–. Dijo Draco y se fue corriendo.

-¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!– Se dio cuenta Harry muy trademb- ¡DRACO!.

Dejando la batalla perdida, Harry fue a hacer sus rondas.

No estaba muy feliz con lo que sus primos y su posible cuñado escogieron para juntarlo con su hombre soñado, pero estaba bien, si fuera por el se hubeira tardado como dos años por ser tan lento, denso e inseguro.

Mientras se bañaba recordó el problema con el niño de la mañana. Ciertamente tenia miedo que a Teddy pudiera pasrle lo mismo si el se juntaba con una persona que no aceptara lo que es, sabía que Daryl no era como ellos, haba visto un chupacabras y quería probar que eran reales.

Claro que se metió a su mente para comprobar que era lo que habia visto y no fue un chupacabras, si no un maldito Bogart convertido en una cosa extraña, pero al menos fue solo eso y visto de lejos, si llegan a alir bien de esto y tener una relación mas… romántica, pues entonces le diría sobre su verdadera naturaleza.

Actualmente estaba en la tina, bastante relajado y pensando en las deciciones de vida.

-¡Harry, sal ya!– Gritarón desde otro lado de la puerta del baño, sacondolo de su ensoñación. -Tu ropa esta lista en la cama, Daryl viene por ti en 30 minutos. –Ese era Dudley, Harry se desinfló y se undió en la tina.

Saliendo del baño notó que había en su cama un pantalón de vestir, una camisa verde esmeralda y unos botines. Sabía que Draco lo habia elegido siempre siendo una diva, pero el escogería su sobrepuesto.

Usó cremas corporales y arregló su cabello con más cremas para hacerlo manejable, por que menos risado era imposible.

Al verse al espejo notó que su piel era mas tersa, cortesía de las pociones nutrimentales que Snape le obligó a tomar y gracias a las cuales eras apenas una pulgada ms alto y ya no tan escuálido, tenía carne en la cara y en casi todo el cuerpo. Su piel también había tenido cambios, ya no poseia tono cenizo, si no que era mas dorado.

Sus ojos también brillaban mas que antes, lo único que arruinaba su ser era la maldita cicatriz que aun permanecia y era como un faro atrallenente para magos fanáticos de la guerra, hostigadores y conspiranoicos.

Dejando eso de lado, tomó sus lentes, que aún necesitaba ya que la poción correctiva que había creado con Snape debía adminstrarce cada 6 meses durante dos años mas o menos, dependiendo del daño causado a la vista, así que para Harry faltaban al menos otras 3 dosis para que acabara el proceso de sanación.

Pero estaba bien con eso, ya que ahora no se sentía como un topo.

Antes de salir, tomó su cartera con un hechizo expansión y de protección y una chaqueta oscura de denim. Salió a tiempo para robarle un macarron a Draco.

-Oye ¿Por que macarrons?-. Preguntó Harry tomando otro.

-Oh, son para que los chicos den en las consultas– Dijo Draco alegremente con la dulla.

Al ser pocionistas automaticamnte paracticaban en la cocina, teniendo una debilidad por la creación culinaria de diversos platilos, con Harry eran cosas rusticas y artesanales, con Snape eran platós fuertes y sopas, mientras que a Draco le encantaban los postres. El no escatimaba en ingredientes para hacerlos, a pesar de que en un inico odiaba hacer algo tan básico como cocinar, terminó enamorado de la repostería.

-Draco, no le puedo dar eso a los niños– Dijo Harry serio. -Son demasiado dulces y ¿Qué tal si aguno es alergico a la harina de almendra o la leche?.

-Hum, eres un amargado, pero tienes razón ¿Puedes darselo como postre a los residentes mañana?– pidió Draco decaído. - Oh, Dr Bowie.

\- Draco, buenas noches. –Se acercó el Dr rechochito.

-Tengo macarrons, debería llevarle a su esposa. –dijo Draco alegre y guardando agunos en una bolsa.

-Oh, Draco, que amable, Marian ama tus postres y el pan de ajo de Harry, hace sándwiches exquisitos con ese pan– Dijo Bowie tomando la bolsita. –Un dia deberían ir a nuestra casa a hacer una parrillada sureña como debe de ser y dejar sus horas de té de lado, comer como un sureño debe comer.

Los presentes soltaron una carcajada incluyendo a Teddy, que estaba sentado en su sillita.

-Lo aceptaremos después de todas estas citas a hospitales que hay– Dijo Harry.

-No se atreva abandonarnos, Dr Black–. Dijo una enfermera Marisa Blake, una meztiza que estudio enfermería de forma muggle. –Es un buen trabajo y es muy gratificante, las instaaciones son muy buenas y los turnos son accesibles, además el ambiente de trabajo es muy bueno.

-Si- Interrumpió una secretaria que cargaba unos papaeles y agendas. –Es muy inclusivo, si me lo preguntan. –Dijo Ronda Johns quien hantes era Rory Johns, un transgenero squib quien no tenia cabida en ningún lado.

Por ser transgenero era marginado y por ser squib, no le daban trabajo en el mundo mágico hasta que probó suerte con Black, recibiendo con sorpresa que sus credenciales fueran aceptadas y comenzó de inmediato. Se mudó de Penslvania a Atlanta y rentó un partamento en el condado, era feliz ya que ahí la sociedad LGBTTQ eran mas notorios y con mas concentración, asi que se sintió comoda notando que los magos eran amables con ella, asi que dió el 101% mas de o que jamas dió. 

-Gracias Ronda y no no planeo dejarlos–. Dijo Harry. -Solo es habar con ellos y hacer colaboraciones con dichos hospitales por operaciones o cosas asi.

-Mas te vale primo, ahora ya sal, de seguro Daryl ya ha de estar aquí-. Dijo Draco llevando a Harry a rastras a la puerta mientras los que se quedaban le deseaban suerte.

Al salir, notaron a que de hecho Daryl estaba estacionando en la entrada 

Harry estaba seguro de que jamás había visto a Daryl tan arreglado, dentro de lo que el habia visto, ya que siempre usaba camisa sin mangas y con chaleco de cuero, ahora en cambio, usaba una camisa a cuadros de color verde con motes grises y negro que le hacían ver mas como un leñador que como cazador.

-Hola- Diijo Harry acercandose a el.

-Hola... asi que –Dijo Daryl. –¿Cual es el plan?.

-La verdad no tengo idea- admitió Harry cohibido. -¿Te apetece un bar billar?.

-Me gusta la idea– Dijo Daryl. – Pero te advierto; soy bueno en el billar.

-No me conoces, amigo. –Dijo Harry desafiante.

-Bien, niño– Dijo Daryl. -Lo veremos.

-Con gusto, anciano-. Replicó Harry.

Subiendo a la camioneta, emprendieron camino hacia Atlanta, no a Winnett.

-Daryl ¿Por que vamos a Atlanta?-. Preguntó Harry.

-Se que le tienes repelus a la ciudad, aunque no se por qué– Dijo daryl divertido. -Asi que por hoy, no tendras que tenerle miedo a eso.

-¿Y eso por qué....?– Preguntó harry divertido. 

-Porque estaré contigo- Dijo Daryl logrando hacer que Harry se sonrojara un poco. -Se que eres rudo como el carajo, pero deja que te proteja.

-Lo intentaré, por ahora quiero un buen trago. –Dijo Harry riendose, tratando de hacer que sus pensamientos no se filtraran en su cara o lenguaje corporal. Por Merlin que quería saltar sobre es hombre y hacerlo con el en la camionesta.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a la ciudad de Atalnta y entraron a un bar algo concurrido, pero de ambiente bastante comodo en un lugar donde al parecer conocían a daryl, ya que un bar tender lo saludo bastante amigable 

-Daryl amigo ¿Quién es el chico?– Preguntó barman. 

-¡Ey, te presento a Elias - Dijo – Elias; el doctor Harry Black. 

-Doctor mi trasero, es un niño– Dijo el Barman divertido. – Merlina busca a Harry Black en internet.

-¿Quién?–. Preguntó una de sus meseras. 

-Harry Black y dos tragos de tequila para aquí-. Gritó el barman y les dijo se sentaran. – Bien ¿Que los trae por aquí?.

-Bueno....–. Empezó Harry y les sirvieron los tragos -...Soy nuevo en América, llegué hace poco menos de un mes y Daryl me trajo a conocer Atlanta-. dijo Harry con un marcado acento británico.

\- ¿De donde eres?– Preguntó Elias cuando la mesera le interrumpio

-Harry J. Black– Dijo mientras veía su celular. -Afamado cirujano, medico general y uno de los prodigios de la medicina mas conocidos a nivel mundial siendo con 16 años graduado de la facultad de medicina obteniendo dos maestreias y dos doctorados al mismo tiempo teniendo un master en virología– Dijo la joven levantando la cabeza. – Este es usted ¿Verdad?- dijo y mostrando la foto en su teléfono donde salía el con un grupo de doctores mas longevos y en el centro un Harry de 16 años con diplomas y su titulo sonriendo orgulloso.

-Increíble– Exclamó Elias tomando dicho teléfono y comparando a ambas personas. - Niño, la escuela te hizo bien – dijo y empezo a leer mas. –Espera; dice que eres un lord.

-Ah, si; lord Harry Jabba Black – Dijo piendo otro trago. –Estoy en calida de refugiado aquí por ciertos problemas en casa – Terminó Harry bebiendo su tequila. -¿Me das una cerveza?.

-Bueno, mierda- Dijo Elias. -Oye, Y eres medico y eso... ¿Puede decirme que sucede con alguien que tiene cambios de humor, es irritable, vomita todo el dia y te trata de golpear con lo que tiene a la mano?

-… tu novia esta embarazada – dijo Harry sorprendido, para luego agregar; –Son los simtomas principales y mas notorios de un embarazo, probableimente debe tener un mes.

-¡Infierno siiii!- Dijo Elias emocionado saltando. –¡Lo sabía! Noemi espera un bebé wahoooooo ¡Seré padre!-. Gritó y abrazo a su mesera y su asistente y se paro en la barra –¡DAMAS CABALEROS; SERE PAPÁ!- Gitó Elias siendo felicitado por todos y viendo que todo levantaban sus copas. ¡LA SIGUIENTE RODA ES POR LA CASA!– escuchó el aullido mas fuerte y bajo de la barra – Aamigo ¿Tu conoces a un buen pediatra?

-Tengo una maestria en pediatria– Dijo Harry y sacó un tarjeta de su chamarra. –Ahí está mi información, puede hablar y hacer una cita–. Dijo entregándole su tajeta de presentación. –Estoy en el condado de Winnet, tengo una clínica en casa, Se llama "Black hills memorial. Puede hacer cita desde las 8am a las 9 pm.

-Amigo, gracias eras un buen hombre – dijo elias y les tendió dos cervezas. –Esto es para ustedes.

-Gracias–. Diijo Harry y se puso de pie. -Bueno, tenemos una apuesta, Daryl, billar.

-Bien– Aceptó y se puso de pie. – Prepárate para perder.

-Bueno, si gano me compras la cena y si ganas, te doy lo que quieras–. Dijo Harry

-Trato.

Y se dririgieron a una mesa de billar, Daryl como el caballero que nunca era y solo salía con Harry, le día el inicio del juego.

No pasaron ni 20 minutos cuando Harry ya había barrido el suelo con Daryl y estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza hechada para atrás y con una cerveza en la mano, mientras el británico estaba sonriente, sentado en la mesa con el taco de billar como soporte.

-Entonces....– Empezó Harry – ¿...Cena?

-Ya que – Gruñó Daryl. -Me hiciste quedar en ridículo, ¿Te gusta la italiana?

-Es ceptable – concedió Harry. - Paguemos y nos vamos, me muero de hambre. 

Pagado y despidiendoce de Elias, Harry y Daryl siguieron su camino, Harry molestando al Dixon, haceindolo avergonzarse y haciéndolo reir, con Daryl prometiéndole la revancha.

Aparcaron cerca de un restaurancito pequeño con terraza, con la cocina abajo, unas mesa y al fondo del primer piso unas escaleras. Daryl entró y saludo a los trabajadores, preguntando si habia lugar arriba, recibiendo una afirmación, ambos siguieron adelante hacia las esacaleras, extrañado, Harry lo siguió.

Al llegar arriba el británico notó la linda decoración con luces amarillas, plantas y mesitas pequeñas, algo agradable y fresco, para Harry era como volver a su invernadero en Grimauld Place, donde se juntaba con sus amigos de la escuela.

Daryl lo llevó a a una mesa con dos sillas y un mesero le trajo la carta.

-Daryl, esto es muy lindo– Dijo Harry viendo a su carta. – Es como...

-Culpa a Draco, el me dijo que te gustaban los lugares de luz tenue y calidos, así que busqué restaurantes así por todo Atanta, y pero todos eran horriblemnete caros hasta aque di con este, asi que recordé que no te gustan esas excentricidades y además no podia pagarlo – Explicó muy rápido haciendo a Harry reir tras de su menú sin que Daryl lo notara. -Quería un ambiente más casual para nustra primera cita...- Dio Daryl sin pensarlo.

-¿Esto es una cita?– Preguntó Harry, sorpendido. 

-Mierda-. Dijo Daryl notando su desliz. –Escucha, yo....- No terminó cuando sintió una presión sobre sus labios.

Abrió los ojos muy grande para ver a harry besándolo con los ojos cerrados, asi que decidió hacer lo mismo y tomó al chico de la nuca para profundizar el beso, gracias al señor por la mesas pequeñas y las luces medias.

Separándose del beso, Harry vió a Daryl y este lo vio a el.

-Entonces está bien decir que me gustaste desde el primer dia que te vi ¿Verdad?- preguntó Harry.

-Diablos, si– Y volvió a besar a Harry. -Además – dijo separandose. -Estaba indeciso, el dia en el que llegaron tus primos..– Dijio y se sentaron bien, pero tomándose de las manos sobre la mesa. -...vi el retrato en tu mesa de noche.

-Oh dios – Dijo Harry riendose. -¿El dibujo de la mesita de noche?- Preguntó divertido.

-Si, ese-. Dijo sincero. –Te juro que crei que estaba insultando la memoria de tu difunta esposa.

-Daryl, dentente ahí– Dijo Harry riendose. –Esa no era mi esposa–. Explicó Harry, notando la tension en los hombros de Daryl. –Esa era mi madre.

Y con la realización en su mente, Daryl retiró su mano y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-Ahora me siento un imbecil– Gruñó.

-¿Y si mejor cenamos y resuelvo tus dudas?– sugirió Harry tomandolo del hombro y tomando el menú. –Quiero una pasta frutti di mare y una pizza a 4 quesos ¿Y tu?

-Ni mierda que es eso, pero quiero una pasta boloñesa y una pizza 4 estaciones–. Dijo el sureño y se detuvo. –Espera ¿No es mucho para los dos? Normalmente se comparten estas cosas.

-Me conozco Daryl, se que me comeré una pizza entera, una pasta y un postre yo solo– Dijo Harry divertido. –Disfrutemos la cena ¿Te parece?.

-Me parece y mientras esperamoss ¿Me platicaras todo?.

-Hecho.

Las ordenes fueron tomadas y las beebidas llegaron con una botella de vino pedida por Harry. La platica inició amena clarificada y con una linda música de violin de fondo. Besos espontaneos y caricias tiernas eran dadas y recibidas por ambas partes, entonces la comida llegó y ambos difrutaron de comartir bocado y darse de comer ellos mismos como una pareja adolescente, algo que les habia sido negado a ambos. Era lindo sentirse comodo con alguien y al pedir la cuenta, no salió tan caro como Daryl pensaba, asi que el pago todon incluido el postre que compartieron. Daryl terminó amando el Tiramisú y Harry prometio hacerle uno en la finca.

  
Estaban saliendo tomados de la mano hasta que alguien jaló a Harry del brazo contrario, alejándolo de Dayl a la fuerza.

-Dr Black, que coinidencia- Era el idiota de la bala.

-Toda una sorpresa– Dijo Harry. - Pero estoy por irme a casa– Harry trató de soltarse, pero fue retenido con mas fuerza. – ¿Podrias soltarme?.

-Por favor acompañame, conozco un elegante restarante aquí cerca...

-Te dijo que lo sueltes.

-Ah, eres tu, sureño de mierda– Dijo el idiota. –¿Por qué no nos haces un favor te largas de aquí? Asi podemos disfrutar nosotros solos– Dijo bajando su mano a la cadera de Black hasta que sintió que lo golpearon, derribandolo al suelo.

-Manten a lejadas tus manos de mi novio ¿Entendiste Snob de porquería?– Gruñó Daryl atrayendo a Harry hacia si,

Tomando su mano con fuerza, se fue de ahí hacia la camioneta, que es estaba aparcada en una calle aledaña.

Estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando alguien lo sujetó, le dio al vuelta y asaltó con fuerza sus labios, era Harry besándolo con fiereza.

Sintió sus manos quitandole la chaqueta de piel que traía con el, ya comenzaba a hacer frio, pero las cálidas manos recorrían su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna, tocandolo.

Darryl no se quedó atrás y acarició todo el cuerpo, deteniendo sus manos en el lindo trasero de Harry, atrapandolo y haciéndolo que subiera una pierna para enredarla en su cadera.

-hagamoslo- Pidió Harry separandose y juntando su cadera con la de Daryl, soltado un ronroneo, acordándose contra el hueco del cuello de Dixon repartiendo besitos. –Follame aquí–. Susurró en la oreja de Daryl.

-Solo estamos en la camioneta– Dijo Daryl tratando de ser racional, pero el chico lo enloquecia.

-Adentro– Dijo Harry. –Por favor, hagamoslo, se que estás tan necesitado como yo. –Dijo y apresuro su moviemito en la cadera. -Vamos Daryl, he esperado demasiado. – Dijo y alejó las manos del cuello donde se habían movido y las bajó al pantalón del hombre mayor, abriendo la hebilla del cinturón y los pantalones del mismo, metiendo su mano, pero fue detenido y alejado.

  
-Dame cinco minutos y encontraré un lugar donde nadie nos vea- Dijo y beso a Harry de vuelta. –Sube al auto.

Harry acató la orden y se subió a su aciento, esperando a que Daryl arrancara.

En cuanto estuvieron juntos se volveiron a besar y hary acaricio de nuevo el miembro del sureño.

-Dejame probarlo– Imploró Harry.

-Aguanta, maldita sea– Daryl Gruñó, no sabiendo si se lo decía a el o a Harry. Arrancó apresuradamente, no pasó mucho cuando en el lado industrial a unas cuadras encontarron una fabrica sola.

Aparcando rapidamnte, Daryl bajó del auto y se dirigió al lado de Harry. Al salir, este cerró la puerta y se abalanzó al contrario.

Ambos empezaron a besarse, Daryl recargó a Harry contra el auto y Harry comenzó acariciarlo. Sintió frio, en ese no mentón se dió cuenta de que que Daryl le había quitado los pantalones caros y lo volteó, enpujandolo contra la puerta, preparandolo.

Harry gemia de placer, se sentía increíble y mas para un virgen como el. Sabía que Daryl tenía conocimiento y eso lo exitaba.

Aún mas besos en su cuello y orejas lo distrajeron, haciéndolo sentir completo.

Sintió tres dedos dentro de el y como el mismo se empinaba contra ellos. Gimió cuando sintió que precionaban algo, ahí escuchó como una cremallera era bajada los dedos fueron sacados pasa segundos despues, percibir que algo grueso se mecia contra el.

-¡Hazlo! Dios, si – Gemía Harry al sentir a Daryl sorbre el, besnadole el cuello. –Métemela.

-Estas ancioso–Dijo Daryl – eres virgen.

-Si, estoy ancioso y este virgen quiere que tu duro pene lo desvirge–. Dijo Harry y se acaricio contra el miembro gimiendo. - ¡Oh dios Daryl, follame!.

-Lo que quieras – Dijo y tragó saliva. –Mierda–. No resistió mas y entró en Harry de una.

-AHHHHHHHH-. Gritó Harry mezclando el dolor y excitación. -Dios, están grande.

-Y tu tan estrecho– Dijo Dayl. – Quiero moverme.

  
-No soy de porcelana– Harry sonaba divertido y volteó la cabeza para besar a Daryl. -Hazlo 

No pasó mucho cuando Daryl comenzó a embestir contra el trasero de Harry, este gemia y rogaba mientras el mayor no tenía misericordia de su amante, sabia que Harry se estaba cansando, así que saliendo de el lo tomó por la cadera y abrió la puerta de la camioneta, entró el haciendo que Harry se sentara sobre el, comenzando un lento bamboleo.

Harry besaba a su hombre con sensualidad, decidiendo que ya era hora alineó el miembro de Daryl y de una estocada cayó sobre, el gimiendo y arquendose.

-Eres el pecado andante– Dijo Daryl mientras acariciaba sus pezones y los lamia. –Me instas a pecar y caer mas y mas.

-Y haces lo mismo conmigo– Respondió Harry, acariciando la cabeza de su ahora pareja, comenzando a moverse y reanudaon el acto.

Gemidos y jadeos llenaban la cabina de la camioneta, besos desordenados y caricias descaradas para cualquiera, pero que profesaban amor para esta pareja. En un momento dado, Harry estaba de espaldas a Daryl y brincaba sobre su miembro, sitiendo el nudo de anticipación formadose en su vientre.

Tomó cabeza de Dayl, que estaba mordiendole el lado izquierdo del cuello y tiró de su lacio cabello cenizo. 

-¡Mas rápido Daryl!- Gimió y aceleró el tambien–. Dios mas, rápido me voy a correr.

-Mierda- Apretó a Harry a el– Tambie me correré.

-hazlo, correte – gimió y aceleró sus movimientos. -Correte dentro.

Mierda- No pudo mas y dejó salir todo dentro de Harry. –¡Sii oh dios, Harry!.

-Ahhhh daryl- Gimió con su liberación y se desplomó contra Daryl, que lo sostenía, abrazandolo y besando su hombro, Harry beso su cabeza.

-merle me matará cuando se entere– Eso hizo reir a Harry y a Daryl.

-Se lo merece– Dijjo Harry. -El y Draco tuvieron sexo en mi bonito comedor del hosptal, que Pansy diseñó.  


Lo estrenaron– Dijo darryl y se movió un pco, haciendo gemir a Harry-. Cuidado, si gimes así me harás ponerme duro de nuevo.

-No me nolestaria-. Dijo Harry coqueto. –Pero es tarde y no queremos una multa por alterar el orden publico-. Dijo y se alejó, haciendo quen el proceso saliera el miembro de Daryl de el. –Carajo, me gustaría esto dentro todo el tiempo–. Comentó dándole una caricia al flácido miermbro.

-No siempre, podría embarazarte.

-Eso me gustaria– Dijo Harry. - Darle un hermanito a Teddy con tu cabello, sería lindo.

-No digas cosas, ponte la camisa – dijo arrojadole las cosas a Harry y este riendose.

Se vistieron y Harry canceló el hechizo no verbal que había puesto alrededor del área, no quería que fisgones lo vieran a el a su novio follando.

Una vez vestidos y arreglados, se acomodaron para empreder camino a Winnet, pasando por la autopista Harry empezó a tener sueño y se recargó contra la ventanilla, tomado de la mano de su novio, que linda palabra.

Derrepente empezaron a ver cientos de autos estacionados, personas en caos gritando, incluso alcanzandose a ver una gran explosión por el retrovisor que venia de la ciudad.

  
Harry se despertó asutado y Daryl lo vio preocupado abrazandolo, Harry comenzó a llorar.

-Solo fue una pesadilla, amor– Dijo Daryl, apretando mas a Harry, que sollozaba. -Está bien, me tienes aquí, no te dejaré.

  
Harry levantó su vista y por la ventanila vio lo que ojalá jamás hubiera deseado ver; una alta figura encorbada con una capa de plata liquida que caia por todo su cuerpo y debajo de la capucha, una quijada de hueso.

  
Al levantar el brazo izquierdo, reveló una mano huesuda y una manga, irregular mostrando con otra mano lo que era.

-Está mas cerca de lo que crees– Dijo la voz que salía de las fauces de la calavera. -No podrás salvarlos a todos, amo.

  
-Muerte –. Susurró Harry, tan bajo que ni siquera Daryl pudo oir.

  
-Debes estar preparado–. Dijo y con una reverencia, la entidad desaparecio bajo la capa de plata liquida.

Eso solo hizo que Harry apretara mas a Daryl hacia si mismo, no perdería a nadie cercano a el y que un rayo lo parta si no lo logra.

  
…

Era tiempo de llamar al nido de serpientes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicoooooooos 
> 
> Quebles parecio 
> 
> Teoriad mis amigos 
> 
> Teoriad 
> 
> Dejan sus comentarios y amor 
> 
> Compartan y nos vemos luego 
> 
> Ayosssssssss💀

**Author's Note:**

> Esperen creo que ya pude poner el shipp
> 
> Este es el prólogo (y el resumen original el cual va en la parte de arriba como introducción)ahora espero les guste mucho no sale tanto de la zona de varios otros fics pero no sigue la misma temática sobre todo por qué habla más de Harry conviviendo con los Dixon y con la sociedad muggle y mágica en su vida en América antes de que se suelte el infierno.
> 
> La edición la hiso mí betita Talika quien no tiene cuenta aquí 
> 
> Y la sinopsis me ayudo mí Gege (quién tampoco tiene cuenta aquí) basándose en la original.
> 
> Otra cosa Teddy si está adoptado por magia pero obvio tendrá hijos con daryl por que .... Por que yo lo digo hahahaha ok no , este fic ya esta planeado y tiene sus por ques 
> 
> Igual que los otros este fic si es solo publicado aquí, ni en mi cuenta de Wattpad asi que , dependiendo de cómo sea la respuesta aquí será si lo mando o no a Wattpad.
> 
> Ahora sí lo quieren traducir y publicarlo en otro lado , pidan me permiso antes, es molesto que se roben los trabajos que tanto nos partimos el lomo, los dedos y el cerebro crear para llenar nuestro vacío interior como para que se los lleven sin permiso
> 
> Ahora sí nos vemos hasta el siguiente ... Adiós


End file.
